Razón Vs Sentimiento
by CyllanSDT
Summary: Es simple, en mi mundo de POT Sakuno se cansa de seguir babeando por su Príncipe y decide olvidarlo. Algo quizás trillado pero visto desde mi lupa. Creo que vale por lo menos una ojeada
1. La situación me supera

**Hola gente de esta sección tan linda sobre POT! Hoy estoy de tan buen humor que decidí por fin empezar a publicar este fic, el PRIMERO que hice (aunque haya publicado otros antes) y que espero, ahora que muestro, me digne a terminar. Es una cuestión de auto-insentivarme. Leanlo y disfruten, al final de este cap haré las debidas aclaraciones sobre la historia.**

**Capítulo 1**

**La situación me supera**

'_Dios, ya no puedo más, tengo que hacer algo o voy a terminar loca….LOCA!'_

Una figura delgada y notoriamente exasperada salía de las canchas de tenis del colegio Seigaku con destino desconocido. ¿Hacer algo? Pero si ya lo había hecho (o mejor dicho, casi). Por poco le estampa a su "querida amiga" Tomoka una raqueta en medio de la cara; pero como eso iba en contra de lo que una chica con el carácter de Sakuno Ryusaki haría, sólo se limitó a dar media vuelta e irse del lugar sin decir ni "a "(como cualquier chica con el carácter de Sakuno Ryusaki haría -).

Y es que, realmente, uno no puede tener tanto pulmón (ni cara) como para estar un partido completo gritando cosas como: "AY, Ryoma", "mi príncipe, mi rey", "mostrame tu swing, potro" o "quisiera ser raqueta para que me agarres así" y un sinnúmero de frases más que, la verdad, rayan de asquerosas y patéticas.

Claro que, si se tratase solamente de Tomoka una tendría la esperanza de que los gritos de los espectadores llegasen a opacar sus "odas al Príncipe" pero, hacía ya 3 años que Echizen había ingresado al colegio y en ese tiempo la "ryomanía" se había expandido a más de la mitad de las colegialas, sumado a la gran fama que tenía de por sí con el alumnado entero.

¿Y qué podía hacer Sakuno al respecto? _"Nada"_. ¿Había logrado que Ryoma intercambiara con ella más que una oración? _"No". ¿_Podría acaso conseguir sobresalir de ese bólido de féminas histéricas y lograr la atención del chico? _"¿Para qué seguís torturándote si ya sabes la respuesta? Si no lo hizo en estos 3 años no va a empezar ahora"._

Aaaaaaaaahhhh- Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y siguió su camino a quién sabe dónde, miraba fijamente sus pies que se movían de manera autómata_. '¿Y para qué seguir sufriendo? Sería mejor rendirse y seguir adelante'_ dijo una voz decidida en su cabeza.

-Si…..pero no es tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo- respondió ella.

'_Es cierto, pero es mejor que sufrir en silencio por una esperanza perdida, si de todos modos él no se da cuenta si estás o no'_ insistió la voz.

-Supongo- no estaba muy convencida.

'_Si continuas así vas a terminar siendo comparada con esas histéricas máquinas de baba que se hacen llamar sus fans¿querés eso?'_

- ¡No, ni loca!- Gritó a toda voz. Unas señoras que pasaban junto a ella la miraron raro y apuraron el paso. Definitivamente era hora de reaccionar, como Sabina bien dijo "No hay nostalgia peor, que añorar lo que nunca, jamás, sucedió" Pero eso iba a terminar ya mismo, se olvidaría de él, bueno, no era posible dejar de verlo ya que iban a la misma división y compartían amigos. Se limitaría a tratarlo lo menos posible, eso haría. Tendría que dejar de asistir a sus partidos. _'Mejor'_ pensó, _'así tendré las canchas libres para practicar tranquila'_.

Porque si algo debía agradecerle Sakuno al frío joven era el haber despertado su pasión por el tenis, cosa que su abuela no había logrado desde que había ingresado a Seigaku. Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir una especie de peso angustioso en su interior, iba a costarle mucho sacarlo de su mente y aún más difícil de su corazón… _'pero es lo mejor'_ pensó decidida, dio un último gran suspiro y manteniendo su cabeza bien en alto y la mejor de sus sonrisas se dirigió a su casa.

De nuevo en la preparatoria Seigaku, el partido acababa de terminar. Para variar Ryoma había ganado de nuevo, asegurándose nuevamente un puesto entre los titulares. No que fuese algo que le importase demasiado, nunca venía mal un poco de calentamiento adicional. Se acomodó su gorra y saludó con indiferencia a su contrincante mientras se dirigía a la banca para recoger sus cosas.

Quién se hubiera imaginado lo significativa que podría ser esa corta distancia: era como si hubiesen subido repentinamente el volumen. Los gritos eufóricos se confundían entre sí haciéndose notar algún que otro llanto histérico por parte de las espectadoras. Y es que no era para menos, tres años de entrenamiento habían rendido bien sus frutos y el Ryoma pequeño y de mirada arrogante había dado paso a un joven adolescente: Seguía siendo delgado aunque había logrado una buena estatura, su complexión era elástica y ágil, con una amplia espalda y músculos bien definidos aunque no excesivamente desarrollados. En fin, todo un espectáculo para los ojos femeninos. Pero aún así seguía con el mismo carácter de siempre. Sus ojos color ámbar seguían siendo fríos y misteriosos, apenas hablaba con sus amigos y se mantenía al margen de todos lo que no tuviese que ver con una raqueta. Una hermosa estatua de hielo carente de emoción, resultaba difícil creer que pudiese ser tan popular, pero eso era parte del encanto de Ryoma Echizen.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas, tomó su bolso y se dirigió fuera de la cancha seguido por los insoportables gritos.

-¡Ay, por el amor de Dios¡¡¡CALLENSE!- se quejó Horio tapándose los oídos, su cara notablemente irritada- ¿Quién las manda a hacer tanto escándalo? Sólo fue un simple partido entre internos, ni siquiera era un torneo oficial. (NA: Pobre ignorante -)

-Si- dijo Tomoka resentida, miraba con escándalo a las seguidoras del príncipe que se agolpaban en la entrada del campo para verlo mejor. En su rostro se notaba claramente que "no eran miembros del club de fans oficial de Ryoma"- tampoco es cuestión de mostrarse tan necesitadas, que vergüenza, no puedo creer que sean tan fáciles- dijo con toda convicción, como si nunca hubiese sido partícipe de tan "degradante" situación.

- Mirá quién habla, está celosa por que tiene competencia- dijo Horio en un susurro casi inaudible a Kachiro y Katsuo, pero por la cara de la joven parecía haberlo oído claramente porque se acercaba peligrosamente a él con los puños fuertemente cerrados. Podría haber terminado en el hospital de no ser porque el súbito silencio llamó la atención de la chica.

Sin saber precisamente cómo, Ryoma había logrado atravesar el muro de fans y se encontraba parado frente a ellos. Hubo una pausa larga e incómoda en la que recorrió con la mirada a cada uno de los chicos, para fijarlos finalmente en Tomoka, quien tragó con dificultad. Por una fracción de segundo pareció como si estuviese a punto de decir algo pero se detuvo en seco, pronunció un débil "Bye", giró sobre sus talones y se retiró del lugar.

- ¿Y a este qué le picó?- se escuchó decir a Horio más para si mismo que para los demás.

(Pi-pi……pi-pi).Una figura cubierta por una mullida frazada se revolvía en su cama, balbuceando en sueños. (Pipipipi….pipipipi). Hizo un amago de levantarse pero se cubrió más con las mantas y escondió su cabeza bajo la almohada (PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPPIIIIIIIIIIIII… PAFF!…PIPIP…PIpi…pip………………..) el reloj había sido golpeado contra la mesa de luz, desparramando tuercas y trozos de plástico por el piso mientras la figura se enderezaba en la cama y se quedaba estática, cabeceando un poco.

- No me quiero levantar- dijo Sakuno con pereza y volvió a tenderse en el colchón y se tapó con las frazadas. Fue como si hubiesen pasado un par de segundos recostada cuando sintió a su madre que la llamaba, de un salto se levantó de la cama y vio la hora en el despertador (por suerte había sobrevivido al golpe).

- ¿Qué¡No¡Dormí media hora de más! Se me hizo tarde - Desesperada, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, por poco se queda pelada al cepillarse el pelo (las trenzas habían quedado atrás, ahora llevaba su pelo suelto y con un corte rebajado), tomó su bolso y salió corriendo de su habitación. A la pasada logró tomar una tostada que le alcanzaba su madre y sin detenerse a explicarle salió como una tromba de su casa. _'¿Qué me pasa?'_ pensó. Nunca llegaba tarde al colegio, siempre era de las primeras en llegar; aunque, claro, se había pasado toda la noche intentando convencerse de que su decisión había sido la correcta y hasta que no se lo dijo al menos unas 800.000 vences no pudo conciliar el sueño. Ahora por su estupidez llegaría tarde, y quién sabe qué le dirían. Entonces recordó que Ryoma solía llegar tarde…. Bah, siempre llegaba tarde y nunca le habían dicho nada al respecto (o él no le daba la menor importancia), quizás con suerte lo encontraría camino al colegio y…….. Se detuvo en seco y se pellizcó fuertemente el brazo _'¿Soy estúpida o qué?'_ se dijo repitiendo el castigo mientras pequeñas lágrimas se juntaban es sus ojos _'no puedo estar pensando en verlo cuando la idea es evitarlo lo más posible_'. No, definitivamente le costaría lograr su objetivo. Revisó su reloj-pulsera y con otra exclamación (por no decir maldición nn) retomó su carrera hacia el colegio.

----------------------

En una antigua casa de estilo japonés un muchacho se levantaba de la cama con pesar. Voltea hacia la ventana, observa la luz deslumbrante que se cuela por las cortinas y sin expresión alguna murmura "tarde". Se levanta de inmediato y en un santiamén está listo para partir: toma su gorra, el quipo de tenis y sale al corredor a toda prisa. En el camino se topa con un hombre que se esforzaba por no perder el equilibrio: intentaba sostener una insegura pila de revistas de apariencia sospechosa (¿de qué serán? nn). Se detienen uno frente al otro y se observan detenidamente. El joven con una expresión de "no servís ni para despertarme", el hombre con una divertida expresión de "llegás tarde otra vez". Finalmente siguen con su camino, pero el hombre se encuentra con el pie del muchacho frente a él y termina de cara al piso, desparramando todas sus revistas.

- Maldito hijo de…….yo- dio un gran suspiro, viendo el caos en el suelo- Y las había estado ordenando por fecha…..Bueno- una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro- ahora tendré que revisarlas TODAS de nuevo. Y procedió a recogerlas.

El joven sale corriendo de la casa rumbo al colegio, para variar llegaba tarde pero no era nada que le importase generalmente, el problema era que por esta vez necesitaba que lo despertaran temprano, necesitaba llegar antes que nadie al colegio…

- Idiota, y se hace llamar padre- dijo entre jadeos cuando doblaba la esquina de su colegio. Al llegar casi a la altura del portón de entrada vio a alguien que corría desde la esquina opuesta, por un momento se quedó congelado observando a la silueta que se acercaba.

- Ryusaki?- murmuró para si mismo¿a estás horas? Eso no era normal en ella, pero a él le resultaba conveniente. Fue entonces cuando reaccionó y recorrió el camino que le quedaba hasta el portón, pero al llegar a él detuvo la marcha y comenzó a caminar despacio, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo. Sentía los pasos apagados de la chica que se acercaban rápidamente (en un segundo estaría en la puerta), la sintió frenar levemente al doblar en la entrada del colegio (debía de estar a unos 4 metros de él) ya podía sentir su respiración acelerada tras él. Se volteó para verla y demostrar su usual carácter frío cuando notó que una mancha verde pasaba volando a su lado: lo había pasado de largo. Vio algo perplejo cómo la chica ingresaba al edificio a toda prisa, sin siquiera voltearse o saludarlo ¿no lo habría visto? Recordó la hora que era y salió disparado en dirección a dónde había desaparecido la joven.

- Sakuno¿Qué te pasó? Ya es tarde, y vos no sos de llegar sobre la hora ¿te pasa algo¿Te sentís mal?- preguntaba una insistente Tomoka que parecía haberse pasado de cafeína.

- No, no me pasa nada, estoy bien- dijo jadeante mientras dejaba sus cosas en su banco. Tenía su mano fuertemente oprimida en su pecho, no por que estuviese muy agitada por la carrera, es más, daba las gracias de tener un motivo para que no pudiesen notar cómo estaba temblando por completo: había ignorado a Ryoma. Pudo verlo llegando al portón desde la esquina y por un momento tuvo la necesidad de detenerse y hablarle, pero por suerte, pudo tomar el coraje necesario para pasar junto a él sin siquiera mirarle. No estaba muy segura, pero le pareció que el se había volteado para verla¿sería posible? _'No'_ pensó, _'si ni se da cuenta de que el universo fluye a su alrededor meno se va a fijar en mí. Es mejor así'_

- Menos mal, estaba asustada- dijo su amiga más calmada. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y….-¡ ME QUERÉS EXPLICAR ENTONCES DÓNDE CARAJO TE HABÍAS METIDO AYER? Te fuiste a mitad del partido, me dejaste sola rodeada de esas pu….bertas que no paraban de gritar idioteces y de babearse con ¡MI príncipe!

- Pero si ni siquiera les prestaste atención- dijo Horio desde su banco- Estabas muy ocupada gritando "Ryoma te amo, Ryoma te adoro" y sacando fotos como loca- acotó mientras imitaba a una exagerada Tomoka sacando fotos para todos lados- ¡Ay, me dolió!

La chica había golpeado con su carpeta al chico, haciendo que su cabeza se diera contra la mesa.

- No pueden comparar una cosa con la otra, lo mío era pura y exclusivamente profesional. Como presidenta del Club Oficial de Ryoma Echizen es mi deber mantener a los miembros al tanto de todo lo que él hace, además de actualizar la sección de fotos del Príncipe de nuestra página web- dijo dándose aires de importancia.

- Si vos lo decís- dijo el pelirrojo poco convencido.

Sakuno se limitó a acomodar sus cosas en silencio. Horio le había salvado del interrogatorio de Tomoka, no estaba segura de si podría mentirle a su amiga, era muy difícil de convencer y parecía tener buen olfato para detectar si alguien no le estaba siendo sincero. Necesitaba pensar una buena excusa para disculparse y una aún mejor para explicarle que ya no iría a los partidos ni a los entrenamientos del equipo masculino de tenis. Meditaba sobre todo esto cuando la puerta se abrió, el profesor de matemáticas acababa de entrar. Inmediatamente todos se pusieron de pie haciendo un ruido seco al arrastrar las sillas y automáticamente reinó el silencio en la clase. Era muy temido por sus alumnos, una de esas personas que se impone desde el primer día sin necesidad de decir nada, era implacable con el cumplimiento de las normas y no dejaba pasar una. Los alumnos se cuidaban bien de no darle una buena razón para tomarlos de punto durante todo el año.

Llegó hasta su escritorio con una tranquilidad sepulcral, dejó su maletín a un lado, lo abrió sacando el listado de los alumnos y el temido cuaderno negro (donde anotaba desde el principio de curso quién pasaría de año y quién tendría que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, o morir en el intento, para aprobar), tomó sus anteojos cuadrados y comenzó a pasar lista cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió de un golpe. Los más valientes se voltearon para ver quién había tenido el atrevimiento (o mejor dicho, la desgracia) de llegar tarde a la clase del profesor Amikoni: se trataba de Ryoma Echizen.

No resultaba extraño que el tenista llegase tarde, pero siempre había logrado entrar antes de que el profesor lo hiciera. Parecía que le daba lo mismo pero, en el fondo, todos pensaban que Echizen tampoco quería tentar a su suerte con este profesor, y no era ningún tonto en suponerlo.

Sakuno no se había molestado siquiera en darse la vuelta, prefería evitar lo más posible el contacto visual con el frío muchacho, pero un leve cosquilleo en su nuca la impulsó finalmente a girar su cabeza. Ahí estaba Ryoma, parado en el marco de la puerta inmóvil, parecía recorrer con lentitud al alumnado, como si no reconociera a nadie. Finalmente posó su mirada gatuna en Sakuno causándole a la chica un escalofrío que recorrió completamente su cuerpo. Se veía notoriamente molesto, irritado. Su boca estaba levemente fruncida, como si hubiese acabado de tomar uno de esos jugos "especiales" de Sensei Sadaharu.

Un segundo después su mirada vacía volvió a formarse en su rostro, sin disculparse, se dirigió lentamente a su banco, seguido de las miradas suspicaces de sus compañeros.

- Supongo que ahora que el señor Echizen por fin ha hecho su acto de presencia en la clase podemos retomar nuestras actividades escolares¿está de acuerdo joven?- Amikoni mantenía su expresión tranquila, pero en su voz se notaba un agudo sarcasmo.

Las palabras del profesor parecieron caer como un balde de agua fría sobre los estudiantes, que rápidamente volvieron sus rostros al hombre. Ryoma simplemente se sentó en su lugar sin prestar atención al evidente mensaje del profesor.

- Me parece que no escuchó lo que le dije. Cuando hago una pregunta lo lógico es que haya una respuesta, quiero creer que no le estoy hablando al aire así que me gustaría que…..

- Escuché perfectamente lo que dijo. Haga lo que tenga que hacer, pero no se meta en mis asuntos- dijo el chico cortantemente, fijando sus ojos amarillos en los del profesor. Sostuvieron la mirada durante varios segundos, cualquiera pensaría que en cualquier momento podrían caer desintegrados por la manera en que se miraban. Finalmente, Amikoni bajó la mirada, tomo su cuaderno negro, anotando unas pocas palabras en él con una lapicera roja (mala señal). Volvió nuevamente su mirada al tenista y dijo con total calma:

-Haga el favor de retirarse del salón y tenga por seguro que no podrá poner nuevamente el pie en él hasta que pida las correspondientes disculpas.

El muchacho se paró de un salto, ni siquiera se había descolgado la mochila y se dirigió a la puerta en silencio, mientras la abría pudo escucharse claramente:

- No se preocupe, me cuidaré bien de no pisarlo mientras usted esté dentro- y sin decir más se retiró.

**Ya sta! Bueno, ya saben, si les gustó dejen alguna opinión (y si no también, hay que ser equitativos che) El tema es que si les llega a generar algo (ternura, asco,vómitos) no dejen de hacérmelo saber ok?**

**Bueno, este fic no tiene mucho de interesante, no es tan original como algún otro que escribí después. Lo hice porque tenía y aún tengo cierta atracción por esta pareja tan desentendida y, por qué no, un poco de resentimiento al ver cómo no consiguen avanzar más hacia una relación. Entonces hice este fic, donde por fin Sakuno se empieza a portar como siempre quise que lo hiciera y donde Ryoma reacciona como yo me imaginé que lo haría. Sólo eso, cualquier otra duda con gusto la contestaré.**

**Hasta otra gente!**

**CyllanAnassan**


	2. Y…Mi día podría haber sido mej

**Eloooooooo a todos ustedes (bueno, hola) Bien, como hoy es 21/9 en mi país se festeja el Dia de la Primavera, por eso, en honor a este día y a que se trata de la estación en la que nací (excusas, excusas) decidí dejarles el cap 2 para que lo disfruten. Ya saben, opiniones, críticas... simplemente piensen en esta palabra "review" ;) Chao.**

Capitulo 2

Y….Mi día podría haber sido mejor

Ryoma no regresó durante las primeras 3 horas de tortura de la mañana (horario en que Amikoni daba sus clases), ni se apareció durante los recesos, todos creían que se había vuelto a su casa cuando al finalizar el último descanso antes del almuerzo el príncipe del tenis ingresó nuevamente al salón.

Todos se le quedaron mirando. Era evidente que querían saber la reacción del tonto que hacía unas horas había firmado su sentencia de muerte, pero el chico no dijo nada, no miró a nadie e ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeros se sentó en su banco y pasó el resto de la hora leyendo una revista titulada "Técnicas avanzadas de tennis".

Finalmente sonó el timbre del almuerzo y todos largaron un suspiro largamente contenido mientras salían alegremente del aula en busca de un lugar cómodo para disfrutar de su comida. Sakuno estaba juntando sus cosas cuando Tomoka se le acercó.

- ¿Qué te parece si hoy almorzamos bajo los árboles que bordean las canchas de tenis? Invité a Horio y los chicos¿no te molesta, no?

- Para nada, mientras más mejor- Ambas se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron hacia los chicos que las esperaban en la puerta. Ryoma aún no se había levantado de su lugar, por lo general salía antes que nadie para esconderse de Tomoka, quien no perdía oportunidad para invitar al chico a que almorzara con ellas. Sakuno no entendía cómo la joven no captaba las indirectas que "SU príncipe" le mandaba con cada "no" que recibía de su boca o con cada gélida mirada que resumía aún más su monosílaba respuesta. Se debatía entre si su amiga era realmente tonta o tenía la esperanza inquebrantable (producto de su testarudez, por supuesto) de que el muchacho aceptara la invitación. Como no podía ser menos, al ver que el chico aún seguía ahí, Tomoka no perdió su oportunidad de dejar en claro que seguía siendo tan cabeza dura como siempre:

- Príncipe Ryoma ¿no querés almorzar con nosotros? Necesito tu opinión sobre las modificaciones que pienso hacerle a tu página Web. Entra tanta gente últimamente que creo que habrá que conseguir un mejor servidor, además me gustaría que me ayudaras a elegir a la tesorera del club de fans es una decisión difi…..

Sakuno no podía evitar sentir vergüenza ajena. Era increíble la naturalidad con la que lograba quedar mal ante el chico ella solita. _'Y ese apodo, "príncipe Ryoma", creo que con esas dos simples palabras ya consiguió un rotundo "no", no puedo creer que sea mi amiga'_ pensó la chica con impaciencia, tenía hambre y seguramente Tomoka tenía para rato con sus asuntos del "club" por lo que se dirigió a la salida. Se adelantaría con los chicos para buscar un lugar bajo los árboles; seguramente Echizen no tardaría en despachar a su querida amiga. Estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando el interminable monólogo de Tomoka fue interrumpido por la voz del chico:

- Está bien- dijo de manera cortante.

- ¿Qué?- Sakuno no puedo evitar pegar el grito, se dio vuelta con rapidez y miró al muchacho. Parecía…. ¿divertido? por su reacción. Su gesto serio no había cambiado en lo absoluto, pero sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña.

- ¿Qué¿Te molesta…..Ryusaki?- dijo él, desafiante. Esa actitud de confrontación hacia ella era algo nuevo. Pudo sentir como su cara ser tornaba colorada y nació en ella una punzada de odio hacia el chico. Cómo le molestaba que la hiciera sentir así, parecía como si se estuviese burlando de ella en silencio. Abrió la boca para contestarle con lo primero que se le cruzase por la mente cuando…

- ¿ En serio¡¡GENIAL! Vamos ya mismo, tenemos muchas cosas que discutir- Tomoka acababa de reaccionar ante la respuesta de Ryoma. Se había quedado aturdida con la repentina respuesta y al parecer no había escuchado el pequeño diálogo entre el chico y su amiga. Sin decir más, lo empujó fuera del salón, seguidos por una perpleja Sakuno.

Los chicos estaban igual de sorprendidos de que Ryoma aceptara almorzar con ellos. En realidad les sorprendía el hecho de que hubiera dicho que si, cuando Tomoka se encontraba entre el grupo, pero no le dieron mucha importancia. Supusieron que, al salir tan apurado de su casa, se había olvidado su comida y como Tomoka nunca dejaba de llevarle un almuerzo preparado por ella, seguramente el chico querría aprovechar por primera vez de las atenciones de su fan nº 1. (NA: En realidad es una explicación muy larga ¿no?)

El grupo se dirigió hacia la salida del edificio en dirección a la canchas. El príncipe se encontraba en el medio, rodeado por los muchachos mientras que Tomoka rondaba a su alrededor como un satélite alrededor de un planeta y no paraba de hablar sobre el club, las clases, el club, el próximo torneo, el club, etc. Sakuno se mantenía algo apartada atrás de ellos, apenas escuchaba lo que los chicos decían sobre la pelea entre el tenista y el profesor de matemáticas.

- Todavía no puedo creer que le hayas contestado así a ese tipo- decía Horio con entusiasmo- De esta no te salvás Echizen, Amikoni no perdona una y me parece que estaba buscando una buena razón para hacerte repetir el año. No, la verdad esta vez la hicis…….

Sakuno ya no podía entender lo que el pelirrojo decía, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando descifrar la extraña actitud del joven. No entendía por qué de repente prefería dejar su preciada soledad del mediodía de lado y decidía acompañarlos_. 'Esto tiene que ser una broma, no puede ser que justo ahora que me quiero alejar, él justamente se aparezca por todas partes. ¡ay, pareciera que lo hiciera a propósito¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar justo a mi?'_ tenía tantas ganas de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, de sacar toda la bronca que tenía encima. Recordó la cara divertida de Ryoma en el salón, una oleada de enojo se expandió por su cuerpo. No iba a dejar que se burlara así de ella, ya era suficiente, ella no era ninguna tonta que se arrodillaría a besar sus pies siempre que a él se le antojase.

- Tomoka, chicos- todos se detuvieron y voltearon a verla. Por un momento sintió que se sonrojaba al ver que todos la miraban, pero no tartamudeó ni una vez- Perdónenme pero me acabo de acordar que tengo algo que hacer, no voy a poder almorzar con ustedes. Nos vemos luego.

-¿Cómo? Pero Sak…..- Tomoka no pudo terminar su frase. Sakuno había salido corriendo, perdiéndose entre la multitud de estudiantes que caminaban por el patio- No entiendo qué le pasa hoy- se dijo a si misma.

La chica se detuvo finalmente después de una larga carrera, tomo una gran bocanada de aire mientras se encorvaba, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas. No paraba de jadear ¿en tan mal estado se encontraba? Eso no importaba realmente, había atravesado el campo de deportes, más allá de las canchas de tenis, cerca de los vestuarios. Menos mal que Tomoka no la había seguido sino no hubiese sabido qué excusa darle por su comportamiento de hacía un rato, pero no había otra manera de evitar al chico de mirada fría. Ahora se veía obligada a encontrar buenas excusas para justificar sus futuras faltas a los partidos (sabía que su amiga la descuartizaría de todos modos, al menos intentaría que fuese lo menos doloroso posible) y encontrar igualmente buenas razones para irse cuando Ryoma apareciera en escena. _'Nunca fui buena para mentir'_ se dijo con amargura _'Parece ser que al final me resulta más difícil alejarme de vos que permaneces a tu lado'_, se sentía tan oprimida por las circunstancias.

- Bueno, por lo pronto ya pude arreglármelas para escapar del almuerzo- se dijo con optimismo- ya encontraré otras maneras de evitarlo.

- ¿Evitar a quién¿Con quién estás hablando?

Sakuno dio un respingo al escuchar que alguien le contestaba, se dio la vuelta para ver a un joven alto, de cabello cobrizo largo y ondulado hacia arriba en las puntas. Su rostro parecía más adulto que hace tres años, pero su gesto afable y mirada divertida seguían patentes. Acababa de salir de los vestuarios y al parecer acababa de entrenar porque su pelo se veía mojado por la reciente ducha.

- ¡Capitan Kikumaru!- dijo sorprendida a la vez que se inclinaba en saludo- No, no estaba hablando con nadie- dijo avergonzada ¿Qué tanto habría escuchado?

- Oh, pensé que hablabas con alguien más, no importa. Ahora, ya les dije a todos que no me dijeran Capitán ni Kikumaru, suena muy respetuoso y no me gusta, es mejor Eiji, Eiji-chan si lo preferís ¿Está claro?- dijo guiñando un ojo, a lo que Sakuno se tiñó de rojo por completo.

- Está bien, Eiji-chan- dijo la chica completamente abochornada.

- Así me gusta, la verdad es que me cuesta mucho conseguir que los demás integrantes del equipo me traten como a uno más. Se empeñan en convertirme en otro Tesuka, en fin, qué se le va a hacer. Pero mis problemas no son de gran importancia, la pregunta es ¿qué hace una linda chica como vos por acá¿No deberías estar con Ryoma y los demás almorzando?

Sakuno se puso rígida de repente _'Se reiría en mi cara si le dijera que estoy intentando evitar a Ryoma'_ no quería que el capitán pensara que era una niña tonta así que decidió evadir el tema e intentar escapar lo antes posible de allí.

- Perdón capit…. Digo Eiji-chan, no pretendía molestarlo, seguramente debe estar entrenando y no quiero ser un estorbo. Con su permiso me retiro- dio una corta reverencia e intentó alejarse rápidamente del lugar, pero el chico se adelanto a sus movimientos y tomándola del brazo dijo:

- No no, me malinterpretaste, no te estoy echando- puso su mejor sonrisa conciliadora- Es que me cuesta creer que una lindura como vos esté sola por acá, en lugar de estar rodeada de chicos- Sakuno no sabía que hacer para ocultar su ruborizado rostro- Mirá, por lo que entiendo, me parece que preferís estar sola, si querés puedo irme ahora.

-¡NO! no es eso- bajó la vista para ocultar su melancolía- yo estaba….solo quería- no sabía cómo explicarlo sin arriesgarse a quedar como una boba ante el chico-……escapar- Fue la única palabra capaz de articular.

- Con que escapar. Sabés, te entiendo, yo también ando con ganas de huir, últimamente me persiguen mucho las chicas…. y claro, si soy irresistible- dijo mirándola con cara de pura inocencia. Había logrado lo que quería: la joven lo veía sonriente y divertida. _'La verdad es que Ryoma es un tremendo idiota si no se da cuenta de la belleza que tiene en frente'_ pensó para si mismo mientras un leve tono rosado se asomaba por sus mejillas.

-¿Estás bien Eiji-chan?- dijo al ver la peculiar expresión en el rostro de su capitán- parece como si tuvieras fiebre.

- ¿Qué? Ah! No, no es nada, el calor supongo. Ey, tengo una idea. Ya que los dos estamos "escapando" ¿qué te parece si nos quedamos acá y almorzamos juntos? Nadie viene por estos lados hasta después del mediodía, cuando inician las prácticas- al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica se apuró a decir- claro, si no te molesta mi compañía.

Sakuno lo observó detenidamente. Conocía al capitán y sabía que era muy sociable y simpático, pero nunca se había mostrado tan amable con ella. Bueno, tampoco tuvo muchas oportunidades para tratarlo. Aún así estaba sorprendida de su actitud. Cuando por fin asimiló lo que le decía no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír abiertamente y contestar:

- Me encantaría que me acompañaras Eiji-chan.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente mientras comían y conversaban. Eiji era un chico muy suelto y extrovertido, tenía esa inocencia encantadora que lo hacía ser genuino, sin una pizca de falsedad o pretensión. Sakuno nunca se había sentido más tranquila junto a un chico. Podía decir lo que pensaba abiertamente, sabía que Eiji no se burlaría, al contrario, la entendía perfectamente y sabía que él no la juzgaría por cómo era.

La conversación pasó de tratar cosas triviales como la escuela o los entrenamientos a temas más personales como los ideales de cada uno, sus sueños y temores (aún así hubo ciertos temas que la chica quiso obviar). Para cuando se dieron cuenta, había pasado una hora y en unos minutos tendrían que regresar para las últimas clases y luego a las canchas para las prácticas, el tiempo se les había pasado volando.

- Y cuando Tesuka me dijo frente a todos que yo sería su reemplazante como capitán, se me cayó la cara al piso '¿Seguro que esos son tus anteojos?' le dije 'Porque creo que te está fallando la vista, Syusuke está por allá'.Y tendrías que haber visto la cara de Kaoru por poco me estrangula a mi y al capitán cuando se enteró.

-Es verdad- dijo Sakuno entre risas- todos pensamos que el Capitán Kunimitsu le pasaría el mando al superior Fuji, la verdad es que no entiendo porqué no fue así.

-Nadie lo sabe, pero más tarde ese día le pregunté a Syusuke por qué no lo habían nombrado a él. Simplemente me dijo que yo era el indicado para el puesto, que sabría manejarlo. "Además, estoy seguro que si ejerciera al menos un día como capitán terminaría igual de amargado que Tesuka, vos no cambiarías ni aunque quisieras" fue lo último que me dijo.

- Y tenía razón en ambas cosas, tu trabajo como líder es excelente y no influyó en tu carácter; en lugar de generar miedo a los jugadores tu ánimo los incita a mejorar. El respeto es mucho mejor que el miedo y se nota que todos te respetan y admiran.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, al menos sirvo para algo. Pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos no logro controlar a todos los titulares. Kaoru ya se hizo a la idea de que tiene que aceptar mis decisiones, pero Ryoma sigue tan testarudo como siempre, hace lo que se le canta- dijo esto último acompañado de un suspiro.

Al oírlo nombrar la alegría abandonó el rostro de la chica, reemplazándola por un gesto afligido. Por una extraordinaria hora había dejado de lado sus problemas, se había olvidado del tenista por completo. Por una bendita hora había podido vislumbrar un mundo donde no la acosaran esos ojos gatunos, tan distante, tan fríos cuando la miraban. Pero había vuelto a caer en la realidad, en un momento tendría que volver y jugar a que Ryoma era invisible una vez más, a evitar las miradas interrogantes de Tomoka y a intentar sacar de su memoria a ese chico solitario.

Eiji pareció darse cuenta de su cambio repentino porque dijo:

-Perdón si dije algo que te molestó.

-No, no hiciste nada malo, soy yo la que está mal….pero no es importante.

-Cualquier cosa que te lastime es importante- dijo el chico con decisión- ¿Serviría de algo que me contaras lo que te afecta?

- Es que, seguramente debe ser una estupidez, pero me lastima tanto- dijo la chica lentamente, sentía un gran peso en su interior, un peso que quería liberar. Pero no quería ser completamente directa sobre su situación, tenía que solucionar las cosas ella sola, sino nunca tendría la fuerza para afrontar los problemas que se le presentaran en la vida. No sabía qué contestarle a Eiji, pero el chico no necesitó una respuesta de su parte, miraba fijamente el cielo despejado.

-Nada de lo que diga o haga va a hacer que te sientas mejor, solamente vos podés solucionar tu problema, lo único que puedo hacer es escucharte y apoyarte en todo lo que necesites.

-Gracias, no podría pedir más- la alegría volvía otra vez a la castaña, sabía que al menos no estaba sola y eso la hacía sentir más segura en su decisión. Ya más tranquila, revisó su reloj pulsera- Dios! Se me hace tarde, mejor me voy- se puso de pie de inmediato, el chico la imitó- Gracias por escucharme, ahora me siento mucho mejor.

- No es nada, fue un placer. Ahora escuchame, me gustaría que vinieras a la cancha del nivel avanzado antes de empezar tus prácticas. Quizás no pueda solucionar tu problema pero creo que puedo ayudar a mantenerte ocupada y que no pienses en ello.

-Eh? No entiendo qué querés decir con eso- preguntó notoriamente intrigada.

-No importa, ya te vas a enterar. Mejor te vas ya o vas a llegar tarde a tu última clase.

-Uy, si. Nos vemos. Otra vez gracias.

Eiji vio cómo la chica se alejaba con prisa hacia el edificio escolar. Siempre había sospechado de lo que ella sentía, no era algo muy difícil de adivinar, pero nunca creyó que fuese más allá de una simple admiración infantil.

-Sin duda sos el más idiota del mundo Echizen….. y te envidio- dicho esto se dirigió hacia el departamento de deportes, para hablar con la entrenadora Ryusaki sobre cierto asunto.

'Que día de mierda' pensaba un muchacho mientras mojaba su cabeza bajo una de las canillas de los bebederos: Llegó tarde, riñó con un profesor, tuvo que pasarse el mediodía escuchando a esa niña molesta hablar sobre clubes y páginas web, incluso las prácticas fueron un asco. No es que hubiese perdido, al contrario, había ganado todos los juegos (seguía considerando que a Seigaku aún le "faltaba mucho") pero sentía que no había dado su mejor rendimiento en ellos y eso lo irritaba. Sabía perfectamente la razón por la que se sentía así de miserable, pero aún así no pudo hacer nada para evitar que se impusiera de nuevo, y lo odiaba. Odiaba cuando el sentimiento se interponía a la razón. Era algo que no sabía controlar, mucho menos manejar y si había algo que a Ryoma Echizen lo enfureciese más que nada era no poder tener el control absoluto de la situación.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, quería despejarse pero no podía. Quería aparentar nuevamente su indiferencia habitual, pero aunque lo quisiera le resultaba imposible quitar de su interior esa sensación de furia que le recorría por todo el cuerpo. El estar así le había causado todos los problemas de ese día y aún no se iba ¿hasta cuando seguiría allí? Por eso no mostraba sus sentimientos, les temía, era mucho más fácil para él valerse de la cruda razón y la fría lógica, era lo único que necesitaba para poder jugar al tenis. Pero los sentimientos eran traicioneros, inseguros, impulsivos. No, sin duda alguna esas muestras de debilidad no tenían cabida en el universo de Ryoma Echizen, pero aún así encontraban la manera de meterse en su organizada vida para hacérsela imposible.

-Ey, Ryoma ¿todavía por acá?- Era Momoshiro quien le hablaba, salía del vestuario con su uniforme de colegio.

- Estaba esperando a que se fueran todas esas niñas molestas- Dijo- no hacen más que desconcentrar a los jugadores con sus gritos, no sé como el capitán no les prohíbe la entrada.

- Y vos siempre tan simpático ¿no?- dijo el tenista meneando la cabeza- Pero si hoy te vi almorzando con la presidenta de tu club de fans, pensé que por fin habías aceptado aprovecharte de tu fama- Evidentemente Momo estaba buscando pelea con Ryoma, pero hasta ahora no había conseguido descubrir qué era lo que le molestaba al chico. Por más que lo intentara no conseguía hacerlo enojar con nada. Para todo, él tenía una contestación cortante y tranquila; pero no se rendía, si había algo de lo que podía estar orgulloso era que, cuando de testarudez se habla, él podía superarlos a todos. Incluso a Echizen.

- Eso no te importa, y ese supuesto club tampoco me interesa, no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces, me voy- tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la salida de las canchas.

- Ey esperá, voy por tu mismo lado- Caminaron en silencio por un largo trecho hasta que Momo decidió probar suerte nuevamente - Bueno, seamos sinceros por una vez en la vida ¿realmente te gustaría que esas chicas dejaran de perseguirte y acosarte?

El muchacho no contestó.

- Supongo que eso es un si. Entonces te alegrará saber que es casi seguro que una de tus seguidoras ya decidió tirar la toalla- miró de reojo al chico.

Ni una palabra

-La verdad es que me sorprendió bastante su decisión, creo que de todas, podría considerarse la más genuina y leal de tus admiradoras.

Silencio sepulcral. Pero Momo no se rendiría.

-Nunca lo creí de ella, pasar de gustarle un niño malhumorado, prácticamente un ente, como vos a preferir a un completo idiota como Eiji. Al principio pensé que podría ser un malentendido mío pero no hay dudas: los vi hoy almorzando juntos cerca de los vestuarios y nuevamente al inicio de los entrenamientos, conversando muy animadamente. La verdad es que no sé qué le vio a ese chico, yo soy más sexy y simpático. Supongo que es porque es el capitán…-

Esperó unos segundos por una respuesta (Creo que a estas alturas Momo tendría más posibilidades de conseguir que le contestara su raqueta)

-Bueno, en fin……. sinceramente no me lo esperaba de Ryusaki. No la vi salir de las canchas así que seguramente se quedó a esperar a "su capitán" para que la acompañe a casa. Que desperdicio ¿no? Pero como ya te dije, seguro que debe ser un gran alivio para vos- Espero por unos segundos, pero el silencio siguió inquebrantable. ¿Es que ese chico no reaccionaba con nada? Pensó que su última carta le serviría para conseguir molestarlo, estaba convencido de que algo debía sentir por esa tímida chica, pero se había equivocado. No quedaban dudas, Ryoma estaba hecho de piedra. Dando la batalla por perdida, decidió por fin desistir de sus intentos.

- Sabés, tengo un poco de sed, qué te parece si paramos en algún kiosco y comp….eh? Ryoma?- Momo se encontraba solo en medio del parque. Sin saber cómo el chico se había ido sin que se diera cuenta.

- ¿O sea que todo este tiempo le estuve hablando al aire?- dijo el muchacho con fastidio. Lo pensó por unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros- Bueno, no sería mucha la diferencia. Creo que iré por una Ponta bien fría.

La tarde ya estaba muy avanzada y un tono anaranjado cubría los terrenos de la preparatoria Seigaku que se encontraba completamente vacía y en silencio. Bueno, no tan en silencio, un pequeño eco podía oírse por todo el lugar. De una de las canchas de nivel intermedio podía verse a una persona, una chica, practicando saques. Después de pasar una canasta entera de pelotas hacia el otro lado de la cancha, decidió tomar un descanso mientras recogía todo.

'_Bueno, mi puntería mejoró bastante, sólo me falta aprender a controlar la intensidad del golpe'_ pensó Sakuno mientras iba hacia el banco donde se encontraban sus cosas. Estaba cansada y le dolían los brazos, pero aún así se veía muy contenta. Después de su charla con Eiji durante el almuerzo su humor había vuelto, pero lo que la puso aún más feliz y emocionada fue lo que éste le dijo antes de empezar los entrenamientos. Estaba muy entusiasmada pero prefirió no decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Tomoka (era capaz de armar un escándalo) _'Es mejor dejarlo en secreto, al menos por ahora'_. Estaba guardando su equipo cuando sintió unos pasos que se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella. Como se oían atrás suyo no podía saber de quién se trataba, pero por lo visto se habían detenido en la entrada de la cancha.

- Eiji-chan- dijo Sakuno despreocupadamente mientras colgaba su bolso al hombro- ya te dije que no es necesario que me acompañes. Yo pued…..- No era Eiji el que la estaba mirando desde la entrada del campo y su miraba distaba de ser amigable como la del capitán.- Oh, perdón te confundí con alguien más…. Echizen.

El muchacho parpadeó rápidamente, algo confundido, e inmediatamente su mirada volvió a tornarse indiferente. Sin siquiera contestarle paseó la mirada por la cancha y los terrenos alrededor de ella, buscando algo ¿o a alguien? Sakuno se le había quedado mirando, extrañada ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar¿No habían terminado sus prácticas hacía media hora¿Y a ella qué le importaba? Volvió en sí rápidamente y fue a recoger el canasto lleno de pelotas, era mejor irse.

- Si pensabas usar la cancha yo ya me iba. Con permiso- Sakuno se dirigió hacia la entrada con la cabeza baja, no quería verlo a los ojos. Seguramente la vería sin hacerlo realmente, como siempre, y ya tenía demasiado de su indiferencia como para andar reviviéndola. Pero al llegar a la altura de la salida no pudo evitar notar que el chico se encontraba en medio, obstruyéndola. Levantó la vista y vio cómo la miraba fijamente ¿estaba enojado¿Qué era lo que quería¿Por qué no dejaba de aparecérsele? (NA¡¡Cuántas preguntas!)

- ¿Y el "capitán"?- La última palabra fue dicha de un modo despectivo por el chico.

- Eij….digo, el capitán Kikumaru se fue hace rato, como todos los demás. Ahora con permiso yo también me reti…..

- Te acompaño- Su tono era imperativo, como si se lo estuviese ordenando en lugar de pedírselo o preguntarle. Lo miró unos instantes completamente anonadada.

- Gracias, pero no es necesario yo puedo ir sola- Pero Ryoma ya le había sacado la canasta de las manos y se dirigía al depósito.

-Ya es muy tarde, te acompaño- Le respondió sin mirar atrás, dando la discusión por terminada. La chica lo vio alejarse por un momento y finalmente lo siguió.

Durante la mayor parte del trayecto estuvieron en silencio. Sakuno se había cansado de intentar hacerlo entrar en razón, el chico la acompañaría aunque eso significara desviarse unas ocho cuadras de su casa. Y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, no tenía excusas para mostrarse molesta con él, pero aún así su actitud le había molestado ¿Quién se creía que era? Evidentemente había sido hijo único y consentido porque le gustaba mandar y obtener todo lo que él quería. Ahora estaba caminando unos pasos delante de ella, como si no la conociera, y ella siguiéndolo como una sombra. Como odiaba que hiciera eso, un calor abrasador recorrió a la chica mientras le veía la nuca.

- Ey, si vas a acompañarme al menos podrías esperarme y caminar a la par mía ¿no?- Lo dijo con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal. Incluso ella sintió escalofríos cuando soltó la frase. Ese no era su carácter; bueno, no el que solía mostrar frente a él. Por lo general era tranquila y amable con todos pero cuando se enojaba podía ser muy temible.

El chico se detuvo al escucharla, pero no se volteó. Esperó a que ella lo alcanzara para retomar su marcha.

- Perdón- Dijo por lo bajo pero lo bastante fuerte para que ella lo escuchara. Lo miró con sorpresa y le pareció ver que sus mejillas estaban algo acaloradas antes de que su rostro quedase oculto bajo la visera de su gorra. Seguro se trataba del efecto rojizo que daba el sol de la tarde, pero ahora era ella la que se sentía acalorada. Sentía vergüenza, sólo quería que el chico la tuviera en cuenta, no pretendía ser grosera.

- Está bien, perdoname a mí, no quise insultarte. Es que últimamente estoy algo rara, no sé qué me pasa. Hoy no fue uno de mis mejores días.

Ryoma no contestó al instante, caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

- Tampoco lo fue el mío- Dijo finalmente, su mirada siempre al frente. Sakuno no supo qué responder, prefirió quedarse callada, no se sentía incómoda de esa manera. Llegaron a la entrada de la casa de ella y se quedaron callados mirando el suelo. Se había sumergido tanto en sus complejos pensamientos que no se percató de haber llegado hasta que Ryoma dijo:

- Esta es tu casa ¿no?

- ¿Qué? Ah, si es esta. Perdón estaba distraída - dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa- Gracias, por acompañarme Echizen, nos vemos.

- Esperá, Ryusaki- dijo repentinamente. La chica se detuvo a mitad de camino en las escaleras y lo observó. Ryoma miraba el piso y parecía debatirse en si decir algo más o no.

- Necesito… necesito pedirte un favor- dijo finalmente.

- ¿Un favor?

- Necesito que me ayudes a estudiar para matemáticas.

- ¿Matemáticas? Pero¿yo¿Por qué?

- Se que sos la mejor en la materia- dijo simplemente.

'_¿Cómo sabe eso?'_ Al pareces Ryoma vio la perplejidad en lo cara de la chica porque se apuró a decir:

- Escuché a Osakada comentarlo en clase.

- Ah. Bueno...yo…- No estaba segura de qué responderle. No quería tener una razón para verlo más seguido, pero se sentía mal por él. El profesor Amikoni no era de perdonar las ofensas fácilmente y seguramente haría el resto del año imposible para el pobre chico. Además, era conciente de que el muchacho había echo un esfuerzo monumental para pedirlo, era muy difícil para un hombre dejar su orgullo de lado y más si se trataba justamente de Ryoma.

- Está bien no te preocupes, gracias de todos modos. Bye - Dio media vuelta para irse.

- ¡Esperá! Todavía no te di una respuesta- El chico la miró nuevamente. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir _'Tonta, siempre te dejás convencer'_ se reprendió a si misma - Está bien, te voy a ayudar.

- Perfecto- Ryoma sonreía por primera vez en todo el día- Nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo para arreglar los horarios- y sin más, desapareció de su vista.

- Bueno…….- Dio media vuelta y subió los escalones restantes. Estaba a punto de meter la llave en la cerradura cuando- ¡AY, no! Le prometía a Eiji que almorzaría con él mañana.

Gran problema.


	3. Poniendo los puntos en claro

**Hola una vez más! Traigo para ustedes (los pobres que se molestaron en leerme :p) un nuevo cap, que creo que bastante largo, así que no me insistan mucho para que suba el cuarto (jeje) En realidad no tengo nada que decir o aclarar (ni siquiera vale la pena aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen ---- y aún así ya lo hice :s) Sólo espero que sea de su agrado y que en lo posible me dejen su parecer. Nada más que decir, entonces ¡A leer!**

**Capítulo 3**

**Poniendo los puntos en claro**

Sakuno no se levantó muy animada que digamos al día siguiente. _'Pero que estúpida. Tendría que haberle dicho que estaba ocupada al mediodía'_ Pensó mientras caminaba hacia el colegio. Pero claro¿cómo iba a poder explicarle si Ryoma se había ido al instante? (NA¡mentira, si ella se le quedó mirando como una tarada) Dios! Siempre pasaba lo mismo, todo tenía que ser cuando y como él quisiera, en ese sentido era un reverendo desconsiderado. En fin, ya no podía hacer nada, al menos sabía que Eiji comprendería la situación.

Auuuugg….mmmhhh, que sueño tengo- Dijo en un amplio bostezo. No había podido dormir bien, durante toda la noche había tenido sueños inquietos en los que Ryoma jugaba al tenis de una manera insólita: su raqueta era un compás y en lugar de pelotas, golpeaba números y símbolos contra un pizarrón, en el que se pegaban formando ecuaciones matemáticas "No es tan difícil después de todo, es como jugar un partido" decía el chico. Al despertar en la mañana sintió que no había dormido ni 10 minutos y con desgano consiguió levantarse y desayunar.

Iba con algo de prisa ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde, pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para correr. Dobló la esquina del colegio y aceleró un poco más el paso, miraba fijamente al piso, pensando la mejor manera de explicarle a Eiji que no podría almorzar con él o considerando la posibilidad de que Echizen se reuniera con ella en otro momento.

- Hi- Dijo alguien desde la entrada.

Sakuno levantó la vista: Ryoma se encontraba apoyado en la pared junto al portón, mirándola fijamente.

- ¡Echizen, hola. ¿Qué hacés afuera¿No vas a entrar?

- Te vi venir desde la esquina y quise esperarte.

- Ah…. gracias- No sabía qué decir, entonces un pensamiento iluminó su mente: esta era su oportunidad para decirle al chico que no podría juntarse con él al mediodía.

- Entremos ya- Indicó él mientras se enderezaba y caminaba hacia el edificio.

-Eh, si claro- Lo siguió de cerca, estaba algo indecisa. Finalmente reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y dijo- Mirá, creo que tendríamos que hablar sobre lo de hoy al mediodía. Quiero decir que… ¿No podríamos juntarnos en otro momento?

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó.

- Es que, ya había arreglado con alguien para esa hora.

- No tengo problema en que Osakada y los demás nos acompañen- Respondió con indiferencia. Aunque a ella no se le escapó que, al nombrar a su amiga, lo dijo con algo de molestia. Entraron al colegio y tomaron el pasillo de la derecha. Estaba completamente desierto y sólo podían escucharse los ecos de sus pasos.

- No, no me entendés. No voy a almorzar con ellos….- No sabía por qué, pero no quería que supiera que iba con Eiji. Era algo estúpido de su parte pero prefería dejar sus asuntos privados aparte, el chico no tenía por qué saber lo que ella hacia o dejaba de hacer ¿no?

Ryoma se detuvo en medio del camino hacia el salón y la atravesó con la mirada.

- Es el capitán ¿no? A él vas a ver - Otra vez esa voz imponente que le exigía una respuesta. La chica lo miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos ¿Ese chico podía leer la mente o qué?

- ¿Pero cómo supis… ¿Quién te… ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

- Eso no importa. Decile que no vas a poder ir, necesito que arreglemos todo al mediodía - Dio media vuelta y siguió caminando- Ahora apurémonos que ya es tarde.

Sakuno lo vio alejarse con cara de incredulidad. Corrió tras él y antes de que llegase a la entrada del aula lo tomó del uniforme y lo empujó contra la pared, acorralándolo. Por primera vez en su vida Ryoma miró con sorpresa y algo de inquietud a la chica que tenía en frente. Estaba completamente colorada (no precisamente de vergüenza) y respiraba con dificultad. En sus ojos se veía claramente que de un momento a otro iba a explotar.

- Ahora me vas a escuchar vos a mí- Dijo entre susurros entrecortados- ¿Quién te pensás que sos para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? No tenés ningún derecho a organizar mi vida, si en serio querés que te ayude vamos a tener que poner algunos puntos en claro: para empezar yo decido cuándo son las lecciones y por lo pronto no voy a estar libre hasta la tarde.

El chico no le dijo nada. Se le quedó mirando fijamente, por primera vez la veía en serio, no con la mirada perdida. Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el techo.

- Después del almuerzo tengo un partido- Expresó con impertinencia.

- ¿Qué te parece después de eso? Es mi última oferta, sino no podrá ser hasta el lunes- Propuso Sakuno finalmente.

El muchacho lo pensó por un momento; al parecer buscaba alguna buena objeción a la propuesta de la chica- Está bien- Accedió, finalmente vencido.

- Perfecto- Dijo la joven, ahora de muy buen humor- Me alegro de que nos hayamos puesto de acuerdo.

- Si, si. Ahora apurate que vamos a llegar tarde- La interrumpió mientras pasaba por su lado sin mirarla. Hombres, siempre tienen que tener la última palabra.

El salón estaba lleno y ruidoso cuando entraron, por suerte el profesor no había llegado aún. Ryoma se dirigió directamente a su asiento sin saludar a nadie, abrió su mochila, sacó la misma revista que leyera la otra vez y hundió su nariz en ella. Sakuno fue a su lugar donde una exasperada Tomoka la esperaba.

- ¿Otra vez tarde¿Segura que estás bien? Esto no es nada normal en vos.

- No me pasa nada Tomoka- Le aseguró por milésima vez. Ya se estaba cansando de la terca perseverancia de la chica.

- ¿Segura? Últimamente no me querés contar nada…… ¿Es por un chico?

-¿Qué! No, cómo se te ocurre- Intentó parecer lo menos culpable posible, pero era más fácil conseguir que Kaoru regalara flores a que ella no se pusiera nerviosa cuando su amiga la interrogaba así.

- Mmmm, no estoy segura, hay algo sospechoso. Pero no importa, ya te voy a acorralar durante el almuerzo, es imposible esconderme algo por mucho tiempo- Dijo con un brillo maligno en los ojos. Sakuno sintió cómo se estremecía todo su cuerpo. No le había dicho nada a su amiga aún. Si se enteraba que iba a ver al capitán del equipo de tenis no sabía de lo que era capaz: las posibilidades iban desde su posible muerte por estrangulamiento (por no contarle nada), a que todo el colegio se enterase que estaba comprometida con Eiji y a la espera de un hijo (Y no exageraba, Tomoka era capaz de hacer eso y mucho más) Tenía que pensar en algo medianamente creíble como para desligarse de la situación.

- Bueno, ya que nombraste el almuerzo….no voy a poder acompañarte hoy tampoco, es que..-

- ¿Cómo¿Acaso escuche mal o me pensás dejar plantada otra vez?- La chica se veía completamente furiosa, tenía que pensar en algo YA.

- Lo que pasa, es que….mi abuela, Si, mi abuela quiere que coma con ella al mediodía. Ya sabés, dice que no me hago un tiempo para estar con ella y que la estoy dejando de lado. Le prometí hace días que hoy almorzaría con ella.

- COF, COF- se escuchó que alguien tosía sonoramente tras ellas. Era Ryoma, se estaba tapando la boca con su mano y miraba a Sakuno con una cara que quería decir claramente "MENTIROSA". Decidió ignorarlo, miró a su amiga con su mejor cara de pobrecita.

- No estarás enojada conmigo¿verdad Tomoka?

La chica la miró fijamente ¿podría leer la culpabilidad en sus ojos? Finalmente bajó la vista y suspiró resignada.

- No, no estoy molesta. Entiendo que tu abuela quiera verte de vez en cuando. En los entrenamientos está muy ocupada como para que hablen. No hay problema, en serio.

- Gracias por ser tan comprensiva- Dijo mientras la abrazaba. Había logrado engañarla, no le gustaba hacerlo, pero era mejor así. Detrás suyo pudo escuchar que alguien hacía mucho ruido con el papel al pasar una página de su revista

- Ey Horio¿hoy no es el día en que la entrenadora se tomaba el día libre para ir a un torneo de los del nivel inferior?- Preguntó tranquilamente sin despegar su vista de la hoja. Sakuno sintió que se le caía el mundo encima, giró para ver la reacción de Tomoka, pero milagrosamente esta no había prestado atención al comentario del tenista.

- ¿Eh? Si¿por qué lo preguntás?- Dijo el pelirrojo, sorprendido de que Ryoma diera muestras de vida por primera vez en el salón

- Por nada en especial, solo curiosidad- Y por una fracción de segundo fijó sus ojos amarillos en la chica que tenía en frente, como desafiándola. Pero no dijo nada más, no era tan tonto como para arriesgarse a perder sus lecciones de matemáticas. _'Como te salvaste de esta Echizen'_ pensó para sí con enojo.

- Bueno, pero vas a venir al partido del Príncipe Ryoma ¿no? Es un partido muy importante el de hoy. Va a ir el colegio entero, ya reservé unos asientos de primera.

Sakuno se dejó llevar por un impulso:

- No, no voy a poder ir- Le respondió secamente, su tono era decidido y su efecto fue el esperado: pudo oír a alguien enderezándose en su asiento y el ruido de papel estrujándose- Tengo cosas IMPORTANTES que hacer.

- ¿Pero cómo¿Algo más importante¡¡¿¿Más importante que ir a apoyar al Principe Ryoma!- Tomoka tenía una expresión que significaba claramente "estás mal de la cabeza". Es que para ella, era imposible que alguien creyera que podía haber algo más importante que ver jugar a SU príncipe, era inconcebible, "una falta de respeto, un atropello a la razón" ( NA: frasecita de Sabina y de un muy famoso tango, ja nn)

- Bueno, si- Ahora no estaba tan segura como antes- Es que…..desde hoy…voy a tener prácticas particulares con el Capitán- No quería decirlo, pero al final su necedad le había ganado, quería molestar a Ryoma, vengarse de su intento de dejarla mal parada ante Tomoka.

- ¿Capitán¿Qué capitán?- Su amiga no había entendido bien lo que le había dicho. Repentinamente su rostro se iluminó, como si acabara de descifrar el misterio del universo- ¿Kikumaru….el capitán Kikumaru¿Eiji?- Se quedó un minuto en silencio mirando a Sakuno con sorpresa e incredulidad- ¿ EIJI KIKUMARU VA A DARTE CLASES PARTICULARES!

- ¡Tomoka¿Querés hablar más bajo por favor?- Susurró la chica con nerviosismo, pero ya era tarde: todas y cada una de las personas que se encontraban en el salón miraban fijamente a su amiga, la cual estaba roja de emoción. Algunos parecían no haber entendido lo que la chica de coletas había gritado, pero por las expresiones de odio que algunas chicas le dirigían a Sakuno, pudo adivinar que su asunto dejaría de ser "privado" para después del primer receso. Giró hacia atrás en busca de Ryoma: este seguía con la mirada en su revista, pero sus ojos no la recorrían, simplemente estaban fijos en algún punto determinado de esta. No tuvo tiempo ni de lamentarse porque su amiga ya la estaba tomando del uniforme para ponerla frente a ella. Se venía el interrogatorio.

- ¿Y¿Desde cuándo hablás con él¿Hace mucho que se están viendo¿Por qué no me dijiste?- era imposible detenerla, Sakuno dio gracias de que el profesor entrara en ese preciso momento, por lo menos tendría una hora de paz antes de volver a ser interrogada por su amiga y ser vista con desprecio por las demás chicas. Quizás en ese tiempo se le ocurriría una manera de escapar de todos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

RRRiiiiiiiiinnnggg- La campana de la última hora de la mañana por fin había sonado. Los chicos suspiraban aliviados y salían a la frescura del patio para disfrutar de la comida con sus compañeros. Una castaña salió corriendo del edificio antes que nadie y se dirigió derecho al campo de deportes. ¿Cómo había logrado pasar las últimas 4 horas con vida? No lo sabía, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que tenía suerte de que las miradas no matasen, de lo contrario hubiera muerto unas 10 veces seguidas. Ni hablar de lo que le costó esquivar a Tomoka y su mordaz lengua, se le aparecía por todas partes, ya no sabía dónde esconderse, ni los baños eran seguros. Sabía que la chica no tendría ningún pudor en entrar a su cabina para seguir haciéndole preguntas. Pero finalmente tenía el camino libre y no tendría que enfrentar a nadie más hasta después del fin de semana.

Pasó de la carrera a un trote lento mientras se aproximaba a los vestuarios, no se veía a Eiji por ningún lado ¿Ya se habría enterado de su incapacidad para mantener la boca cerrada? _'Ojalá no esté enojado'_ pensó con temor. No quería que pensara que se daba aires por tener clases con él, siempre le habían caído mal ese tipo de chicas que se le tiraban encima a cualquiera que tuviera una pizca de popularidad (por eso intentaba pasar lo más desapercibida en los partidos de Ryoma).

Cuando sólo se encontraba a unos 5 metros de los vestidores, pudo ver que el pelirrojo salía de ellos, vestido con su uniforme del quipo. Parecía muy alegre y sonriente, seguramente no se había enterado aún. Mejor, así podría explicarle bien la situación.

- Hola Eiji-chan.

-Hola belleza ¿por qué no me dijiste que estábamos saliendo antes de contarle al colegio entero?

……..cri cri…….cri cri…………

- ¿EEhh?

-Eso, que por qué no me lo dijiste antes. Así al menos podría haber alardeado frente a mis amigos de mi linda novia en lugar de poner una cara de idiota tremenda.

- ¿QUÉ? Eiji, yo, es que no……- El chico no paraba de reír, se lo estaba tomando muy bien.

- No te preocupes, puedo imaginar cómo pasó todo esto. ¿Quién tiró la bomba?

- ……Tomoka- Confesó completamente avergonzada

- Ah, ya me parecía que esa chica tenía algo que ver- Dijo con humor.

- Perdón- Se sentía muy mal, tenía suerte de que el chico se tomara las cosas con tanto optimismo.

-No pasa nada, la verdad, me divertí mucho en la mañana. No había visto a tantas chicas enojadas conmigo desde que invité a mi hermanita al festival de fin de curso el año pasado- Sakuno se le quedó mirando, Eiji sin duda era un muchacho muy alegre, alegre y algo cara dura- Pero mejor comemos ya, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Me pasé toda la mañana escapando de tus pretendientes, estoy exhausto. Aunque no lo creas tenés muchos escondidos por ahí- Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo pícaramente.

-¡Eiji!- La cara de la joven era un tomate- Mejor comemos ahora.

Durante toda la hora que transcurrió la pobre Sakuno tuvo que aguantar las frecuentes bromas del pelirrojo con respecto a su "relación amorosa", pero al menos ahora ella no se sonrojaba tanto y tomaba el asunto como algo de mucha gracia. Le resultaba imposible no portarse con naturalidad frente a él, al contrario que con los demás chicos (mejor dicho, que con cierto tenista) no temía equivocarse o quedar mal parada. La comida fue tan amena y la charla tan agradable como el día anterior.

- Así que todo se debió a que querías darle celos a Echizen- Concluyó el pelirrojo, un vez que escuchó toda la historia por parte de la chica.

- NO! Yo no quise darle celos a nadie- Sakuno se apuró a contestar- Simplemente estaba cansada de que Tomoka siempre le diese más importancia a los partidos de Echizen que a lo demás. No puede entender que hay cosas más importantes para mí que un tonto juego.

-Ahá…. ¿Y vos te crees la mitad de lo que estás diciendo?- Lo había dicho más para molestarla que por otra cosa, de todos modos el no estaba muy convencido de lo que ella decía. Pero para su sorpresa, no se puso nerviosa ni se apresuró a negarlo, simplemente se quedó mirando el suelo, con una sonrisa algo triste en su rostro.

- Sabés, hace un tiempo (NA: un día diría yo XD) no lo hubiese creído. Estaría sentada en la primera fila, a primera hora, pendiente de todo. De su llegada, de su silencio, sus movimientos, su mirada fría, su sonrisa cuando sabe que puede ganar, su golpe triunfal, su partida rápida y silenciosa. Y siempre sería lo mismo, una espectadora nada más, mirándolo tras las rejas y con la única esperanza de saber que al menos lo podré ver en otro partido. Pero ahora me di cuenta de que no es bueno que siga así, quiero preocuparme más por mí y no tanto por los demás. Quiero olvidar……- Bajó más su cabeza, cubriéndola con sus cabellos castaños, se la notaba muy acongojada.

-Sakuno- El chico se desesperó, no quería hacerla llorar. Iba a alzar su mano hacia ella para….bueno…no sabía bien para qué, cuando ella levantó su cabeza rápidamente. Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, le sacó la lengua. Eiji se quedó congelado a mitad de camino, muy confundido.

- Ja, creíste que estaba llorando ¿verdad?- Dijo burlonamente mientras se destornillaba de la risa al ver la cara del chico.

Él se quedó mirándola sorprendido, hasta que finalmente se echó a reír con ella- Sos mala preciosa, muy mala. Uno pensaría que sos un ángel….

-…pero quién sabe dónde guardo el tridente- Completó ella entre risas.

-Ahora como castigo voy a hacerte entrenar el doble- Dijo maliciosamente.

- No me importa, me gustan los retos y no pienso rendirme antes de empezar.

- Esa es mi chi…quiero decir, mi alumna.

Estaban tan ocupados riéndose que no notaron que una persona se acercaba a ellos hasta que su sombra les obstruyó el calor del sol. Eiji fue el primero en notarlo.

- ¿Qué hay O-chibi¿Vas a prepararte para el partido?

Sakuno dejó de reír y miró al recién llegado con algo de temor. Este no se había molestado en responder (o mirar) a Eiji. En cambio la observaba detenidamente con sus ambarinos ojos. Era imposible saber qué pasaba por su mente, algo bueno de seguro no era. No dijo nada, dio media vuelta y se adentró en los vestuarios y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

A los 10 minutos salió con su equipo de tenis puesto y la campera del equipo, su típica gorra tapándole el rostro. Pasó junto a ellos y se detuvo a su altura.

- Espero que vos y tu "abuela" hayan pasado un buen momento juntas- Se limitó a decir, para luego irse rumbo a las canchas más lejanas sin darle tiempo a responder.

- Suerte O-chibi, que te vaya bien- gritó el pelirrojo con su típica sonrisa- ¿Qué quiso decir con lo de "vos y tu abuela"?- Le preguntó a la chica, extrañado.

- Nada, es un idiota- Estaba muy enojada, otra vez había tirado la piedra y escondido la mano- Vayamos ya a entrenar- Dijo con decisión mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-Está bien, como vos digas- Contestó el chico, resignado a no preguntar nada más.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy- Dijo un pelirrojo desde un extremo de la cancha, en el otro una joven se dejaba caer exhausta y jadeante mientras se tomaba el pecho con una mano. A diferencia de ella, él parecía no haberse cansado en absoluto.

- Menos mal, un poco más y caía desmayada- Dijo entrecortadamente- Ahora, quiero que me digas la verdad ¿Soy un desastre o tengo alguna esperanza?

- Si querés que te sea sincero. Me sorprendiste mucho, no creí que tuvieras tanto potencial. Lo hiciste muy bien para ser la primera clase, es cuestión de afinar ciertos aspectos de tu técnica, pero la base está bien fijada- Resultaba raro ver a Eiji hablar tan seriamente, parecía todo un capitán, Tesuka hubiese llorado (NA: bue, tampoco para tanto)

- Eso me alivia un poco, pensaba que era un caso perdido- Le sonrió.

- No es para menos, siendo mi nov…amiga- Se corrigió inmediatamente al ver el rostro ensombrecido de la chica- Es obvio que vas a ser de las mejores.

- Gracias por aguantarme Eiji-chan- Miró su reloj pulsera- ¡Dios! Ya se me hizo tarde, me tengo que ir ya (NA: que raro ¬¬)- Se paró y fue a guardar sus cosas.

- ¿Segura que no querés que te acompañe? Ya es muy tarde y es mi deber…como amigo claro.

- Te agradezco, pero lamentablemente ya tengo quien me acompañe- Rogó que no le saliera con ningún cuestionamiento.

- ¿Me estás siendo infiel?- Preguntó él mostrando cara de perrito abandonado en la lluvia.

- ¡Capitán Kikumaru, ya me voy- Y se alejó antes de que Eiji pudiera volver a interrogarla. _'Simpatico, arrogante y para colmo metido'_ pensó la chica mientras se alejaba.

En lugar de dirigirse al la entrada del colegio regresó a los vestuarios. Si no había calculado mal la hora, en unos momentos terminaría el partido de Ryoma y prefería esperarlo ahí, ni loca se internaría en esa jauría de hembras en celo que lo rodeaban cada vez que acababa sus juegos y no tenía humor para escuchar a Tomoka gritar por un altavoz sus derechos sobre el "Príncipe". Eran demasiadas vergüenzas para un día. Se apoyó en la pared frente a las duchas de hombres a esperarlo.

Hasta ahora no se había planteado cómo iban a resultar las lecciones con Echizen. Nunca había trabajado con él en clase y no tenía idea de cómo le iría en sus materias. No era que le preocupase, ella haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance…..y le demostraría que ella podía ser mejor que él en algo por una vez en la vida_. 'No no, tengo que ser profesional ente todo'_ pensó con firmaza, no quería rebajarse a la misma actitud que él tenía cuando jugaba con un adversario que era inferior.

Quizás nadie lo notase, pero ella se daba cuenta de cómo el chico se burlaba en silencio de sus oponentes cuando los veía débiles, por pequeñas expresiones apenas imperceptibles en su rostro. Si el chico no fuese tan bueno para ocultar sus sentimientos, Sakuno estaba segura de que podría leer su mente en base a sus gestos.

Estaba inmersa en estas reflexiones cuando escuchó voces, muchas voces chillonas y excitadas que se acercaban a ella. Evidentemente Ryoma no se había podido librar de sus seguidoras. Sakuno resopló enojada, no tenía ganas de esperar media hora hasta que el chico consiguiera desligarse de esas babosas.

Tomó su bolso del suelo y se lo acomodó- Lástima Echizen, otro día será.

Estaba a puntó de irse del lugar cuando escuchó que la puerta atrás suyo se abría rápidamente. Sin que pudiese llegar a voltearse sintió como un brazo la tomaba fuertemente de la cintura y una mano le tapaba la boca, ahogando su grito, y la introducían en los vestuarios.

La oscuridad era absoluta, no podía ver nada pero sus otros sentidos parecieron magnificarse. Su opresor la tenía sujeta aún de la cintura y tapaba su boca mientras la acorralaba entre la puerta y su cuerpo. No dijo nada, simplemente se quedó inmóvil, escuchando. La chica sintió que aflojaba un poco el agarre e intentó zafarse del abrazo, pero éste la sujetó fuertemente acercándose más a ella, casi empujándola contra la superficie de madera. Fue entonces cuando pudo percibir un leve aroma a shampoo. Su piel era cálida y emanaba vapor, pudo sentir como su cabello, húmedo, rozaba su frente y su respiración golpeando en su cara. Estaba muy cerca.

Sakuno no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba paralizada ¿cómo había hecho para terminar encerrada con un loco pervertido en un vestuario? Se sentía impotente, en medio de la oscuridad, silenciada y presa por un desconocido maniático. No podía moverse ni gritar, ya todos se iban y nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia. Sintió como un gran peso le oprimía el estómago y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar notoriamente mientras sus músculos se tensaban. Quería llorar, pero los nervios y la desesperación tenían prioridad por sobre lo primero.

- Tranquila. No te voy a hacer nada, solo guardá silencio por un momento- Le susurró el sujeto.

Inmediatamente una oleada de calor invadiendo cuerpo el cuerpo de la jove , lenta, pausadamente. Percibió que todo en ella se normalizaba: sus latidos desminuían la frecuencia a la vez que sus músculos se distendían, hasta que finalmente recuperó la calma. Seguía sin saber quién era esa persona, pero sentía que podía confiar en él, era extraño pero a la vez muy familiar. Aún así seguía sintiéndose inquieta, pero en un sentido muy diferente Una lágrima retenida escapó de uno de sus ojos y pudo sentir cómo la mano que la enmudecía la soltaba para secársela con su pulgar, con una suave caricia que recorrió su mejilla lentamente. La chica se estremeció en sus brazos ante el contacto. ¿Quién era esta persona, le resultaba conocida, pero había algo que la hacía dudar¿qué pretendía con todo eso?

Notó que el rostro de su captor se acercaba al de ella, no podía saberlo con certeza, pero estaba casi segura de que se aproximaba a ella por que pudo sentir su respiración cada vez más próxima. Debía de estar a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro cuando, a último momento, se desvió hacia la derecha para apoyar su cabeza contra la puerta.

- Ya se fueron- Dijo al cabo de unos segundos de silencio _'¿Se fueron¿Quiénes?'_ Se apartó de la chica que por un momento no atinó a moverse. Entonces las luces se encendieron haciendo que Sakuno parpadeara por la momentánea ceguera que le producían. Frente a ella se encontraba su captor:

- ¿Echizen! – El chico había oprimido el interruptor junto a la puerta y ahora se dirigía hacia un banco donde descansaban sus cosas. Recién salía de la ducha y apenas vestía el pantalón de su uniforme escolar. En cualquier otra ocasión Sakuno se hubiese puesto roja como un semáforo y hubiese estado a punto de sufrir un colapso, pero era demasiada la sorpresa para andar fijándose en tanto detalle- ¿En…entonces eras vos?

El chico la miró por un instante- ¿Qué, no te diste cuenta¿Quién más iba a estar en este lugar a estas horas?- Lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Pensé que todavía estabas en el partido.

- Entonces debiste estar MUY ENTRETENIDA para no darte cuenta que el partido terminó hace media hora- Ahora sonaba algo molesto.

Pero no era el único que se encontraba de mal humor. Sakuno por poco echaba humo por las orejas. Se acercó decidida al chico y antes de que éste se diese cuanta le marcó la mitad de la cara con una tremenda cachetada.

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió irme a buscar o al menos avisarme¿O estabas muy ocupado con tu club? Te estuve esperando por lo menos 15 minutos en la puerta, me hacés perder el tiempo y para colmo se te ocurra la brillante idea de asustarme haciéndome creer que un loco me había secuestrado. No sé cuál será tu idea de la diversión pero date cuenta que conmigo no se juega- Dijo esto con una mezcla de furia y sarcasmo. Últimamente el príncipe había logrado sacar lo peor de ella, no podía creer que hasta hace poco hubiese suspirado por ese chico tan tonto y arrogante.

Por su parte, Ryoma se había quedado completamente mudo, ordenando sus pensamientos. Había vencido con mucha ventaja a su oponente y logrado calificar para el siguiente torneo pero aún así se había retirado a los vestuarios con un humor, si era posible, aún peor que el que sintiera en la mañana. Pero ahora, inexplicablemente se sentía mucho mejor.

- ¿Me estabas esperando? – Preguntó finalmente.

- Claro- Contestó ella con algo de brusquedad, todavía estaba algo ofuscada.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Ya te olvidaste? Vos me dijiste que no encontráramos después del partido para hablar sobre las clases de matemáticas ¿O pensaste que no iba a venir?- Dijo enojada.

No recibió respuesta alguna, el joven seguía guardando su equipo.

- ¿En serio pensaste que no iba a venir?- El enojo dio paso a la curiosidad.

Ryoma estuvo a punto de retrucar su pregunta con un comentario hiriente (posiblemente algo relacionado con su Capitán -), pero su boca se negó a hacerlo y en lugar de ello prefirió decir la verdad.

- Pensé que estarías enojada conmigo.

'_Y todavía lo estoy'_ pensó la chica, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de la semidesnudez del tenista (NA: ya era hora por cierto) he inmediatamente su enojo se trocó en vergüenza. Giró rápidamente para no verlo y, a la vez evitar que se notasen sus mejillas al rojo vivo. El momento de enojo ya había pasado. Ya no quería seguir peleando con él, con la cachetada era suficiente, así que decidió limar asperezas.

- Mirá, ya sé que durante este día estuvimos algo "cortantes" pero no es razón para creer que ya no voy a ayudarte con tus estudios, una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra y ya no estoy enojada. Una promesa es una promesa y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo, eso…ya deberías saberlo.

- Ahora lo sé – Escuchó su voz cerca suyo. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Ryoma, ya vestido, a uno centímetros de ella, observándola fijamente con una media sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Nos vamos? – Finalizó.

- Si – Le respondió algo turbada _'¡Basta! Te venías controlando muy bien, ni se te ocurra rendirte justo ahora'_ se reprendió mentalmente- Si, ya es tarde, vamos.

Salieron de su "escondite", no sin antes asegurarse cuidadosamente que no quedaba ninguna perseguidora del tenista, pero ya no quedaba un alma en todo el lugar: todos se habían ido hacía bastante. Aunque Sakuno suponía que ya era entrada la tarde, aún no se veía ese tono anaranjado en el cielo que delataba el final del día. No se había puesto a pensar que los entrenamientos habían sido interrumpidos por el torneo, y los alumnos, aprovechando que era un viernes, se habían retirado mucho antes. Se dirigieron silenciosamente hasta el portón de entrada. Allí, apoyado contra la pared, se encontraba un muchacho alto de pelo rojizo; junto a él, otro joven de más o menos su misma edad, morocho y con los pelos en punta se encontraba sentado en el suelo, jugando con una lata que tenía escrito "Ponta" en uno de sus costados. Ambos vestían las camperas de titular del equipo de tenis. Al oír sus pasos se voltearon automáticamente a verlos: la expresión de Eiji pasó de preocupación, al alivio y automáticamente a la alegría cuando vio a la chica aproximarse. Por otra parte, Momoshiro parecía ver a la pareja con una mezcla de interés y curiosidad y, quizás, un pizca de gracia.

- Sakuno, menos mal que me quedé esperándote- Dijo el capitán – Tomoka me dijo que no te había encontrado al terminar el torneo y se preocupó mucho por tu ausencia. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Esa pregunta provocó que la joven recordara lo que había sucedido hacía unos minutos en los vestuarios e inmediatamente sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Por un momento nadie dijo nada.

- Por fin te aparecés Ryoma- Ahora era el turno de Momo para hablar- Te vi yendo hacia los vestuarios y pensé en esperarte para ir a practicar a las canchas de tenis callejero pero eso fue hace casi una hora ¿Qué, o mejor dicho, "quién" te tuvo tan entretenido?- Dijo esto último mientras le echaba una fugaz mirada a la chica.

- Ya te dije que lo que haga es asunto mío, a vos no te importa- El tenista seguía con su expresión indiferente y si bien su voz sonaba tan tranquila como siempre, sus ojos tenías un brillos extraño, atemorizante. Pero Momoshiro lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuándo debía callarse, y este no era precisamente uno de esos momentos.

- Claro que me interesa- Dijo levantando su dedo índice, en actitud de suficiencia - Como integrante de los titulares de Seigaku tengo que estar pendiente de mis colegas y es **MI DEBER** informarle al capitán cuando alguno de ellos se desconcentra con ciertas "distracciones". ¿No es así Eiji?- Miró alegremente al muchacho a su lado.

- Yo no tengo ninguna distracción, no como otros que en vez de preocuparse por mantener su puesto en el equipo prefieren perder el tiempo metiéndose en donde no los llaman.

- ¿A quién le estás llamando metido!

- ¿y a quién te parece! No veo a ningún otro idiota por acá.

- ¿Idiota? Al menos no soy un autista, resentido de las mujeres. Ya me parecía que eras medio "raro".

- Si vamos a hablar de raros vos estarás primero, con esa apariencia de puercoespín no te mira ni tu abuela.

La discusión fue subiendo de volumen tanto en lo sonoro como en los epítetos que se tiraban entre ellos. Eiji y Sakuno los miraban atónitos. Era común que ellos dos pelaran siempre, incluso resultaba más extraño que no lo hicieran, pero nunca habían llegado a tal punto y al parecer no tenían intenciones de menguar. Una repentina ráfaga de viento estremeció a la jovencita; estaban en primavera pero aún así las noches seguían siendo algo frescas. El pelirrojo notó esto e inmediatamente se sacó su campera, colocándosela en los hombros.

- Gracias Eiji-chan

- No es nada. Creo que piensan seguir por un tiempo ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño a tu casa?

- Lo que pasa es que…..bueno….yo me quedé esperando a Echizen….él iba a acompañarme- Se sentía algo incómoda.

- ¿En serio?- Miró al muchacho, este había dejado de lado toda máscara de indiferencia y ahora se lo veía claramente enojado mientras le gritaba al morocho frente a él- Pues, creo que está tan entretenido que se olvidó. Vamos, dejame que te acompañe, ya empieza a oscurecer y no quiero que te vayas sola. Creo que Ryoma lo entenderá.

Sakuno observó por unos momentos al chico de pelo verde-azulado. Eiji tenía razón, se hacía tarde y tenía frío, ya había esperado demasiado por él.

- Está bien, vamos.

Se sucedieron 10 minutos más de gritos hasta que finalmente, gracias a que sus cuerdas vocales ya no daban más, se calmaron.

- Dios, mi garganta no da más, ya ni me acuerdo por qué estábamos peleando- Dijo Momo mientras se sentaba en el suelo contra el paredón- Pero nunca viene mal una buena disputa verbal ¿no? Y bien¿que te parece si vamos a jugar unos dobles en las canchas de tenis callejero?

Ryoma miró a su amigo con algo de molestia. Qué facilidad tenía para pasar del enojo al buen humor. Esa forma de ser lo irritaba más que las discusiones que tenían, le hacía sentir que perdía el tiempo intentando molestarlo cuando en realidad a Momo le daba igual, le quitaba todo el gusto a la pelea.

-¿Y¿Qué decís¿Vamos o no?- Le insistió su amigo.

- No, voy a acompañar a Ryusaki a su casa.

- Aaaahhh, así que tenía ra…….digo me parece muy "amable"de tu parte - Se corrigió rápidamente al ver la mirada asesina que el chico le mostraba- Pero me parece que no va a poder ser.

Ryoma lo observó interrogante durante un momento, a veces Momoshiro decía cada estupidez, prefirió ignorarlo e irse. Al darse la vuelta pudo entender finalmente lo que su amigo decía: Sakuno no se veía por ningún lado, se había ido, y Eiji también. Se quedó quieto, viendo la entrada como si estuviera hipnotizado. Momo lo veía con una mezcla de lástima y gracia, no sabiendo si debía decir algo o no pero conociéndolo como lo conocemos, no se pudo resistir y su lado malicioso salió a flote:

- Oh, que mal Ryo-chan, creo que tu amiga te dejó plantado¡¡¡y nada menos que con el capitán! Ya lo había dicho yo esa chi……eh? Ryoma?- El joven ya no se encontraba ahí, otra vez lo había dejado con las palabras en la boca, últimamente siempre lo hacía. Pero no le preocupaba demasiado, ya que había descubierto qué le molestaba al Príncipe del tenis. Una pequeña y vil sonrisa se dibujó en su boca- Te tengo, Echizen- Murmuró.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Asi que…..vos, estabas con O-chibi ¿no?- Se aventuró a decir Eiji

Se encontraban ya a dos cuadras del instituto cuando por fin se animó a preguntarle, no sabiendo si era conveniente hacerlo. Al oírlo la chica se sobresaltó, estaba tan ensimismada en el mar profundo y turbulento de su mente para prestarle atención. Intentó parecer lo más tranquila en indiferente posible.

- Si, estaba esperándolo. Iba a acompañarme a casa- En realidad no tenía por qué explicarle todo al pelirrojo, por no sentía la necesidad de ocultarle nada y no quería hacerlo.

- Mmmmmhh ¡Entonces lo que dijo Momo era verdad!

- ¡No! No, no es nada de eso. Él, él ya no me importa de esa manera- Nunca le había hablado al capitán de una manera tan directa sobre sus sentimientos, pero tampoco era tonta, sabía muy bien que su amigo estaba enterado de lo que sentía o había sentido (NA: Al igual que la mitad del colegio ¬¬u ). Eiji por otra parte, no quería poner a Sakuno en una situación que la angustiara. No creía que la chica hubiese olvidado del todo al tenista. Pero la ayudaría a superarlo, claro, por su amistad.

Volteó a verla, caminaba a su lado pero si bien se encontraba presente en forma física, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos, en otra dimensión. Tenía la mirada vacía, nublada. Quería saber qué era eso que la abrumaba tanto, poder leer sus ojos, entenderla y encontrar una solución, pero ella no lo dejaba ver más allá de la superficie de sus emociones y no podría hacerlo hasta que ella se lo permitiera. Nunca lo hubiera creído, siempre había pensado que ella era tan frágil. Aún cuando solo la conocía como la nieta de su sensei, se podía notar su timidez y retracción. Ahora, viéndola mejor, se notaba que era una chica decidida, que creía en sus convicciones y no dejaba que nadie notara lo que la molestaba o entristecía. En lugar de derrumbarse ante sus problemas, los callaba y fingía alegría y despreocupación ante todos; tenía que ser muy fuerte para ocultar tantos sentimientos encontrados. Eiji respetaba eso en silencio, pero sabía que tarde o temprano esa actitud podría jugarle en contra. Por eso la vigilaba constantemente desde su primer encuentro, cuando indirectamente le dijo que había decidido abandonar su lucha por Ryoma.

Una nueva ráfaga de viento los golpeó de frente. A pesar de que la joven llevaba puesta la campera del pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorre su espalda, hacía mucho frío. El chico notó esto y actuó por puro impulso, pasando el brazo alrededor de sus delgados hombros. Para su sorpresa, ella no reaccionó de mala manera ni se tensó al sentirlo, simplemente se acercó más a él sin decir nada.

- ¿Ya no tenés frío?- Se animó a preguntar.

- No – Dijo ella mientras le sonreía abiertamente.

Siguieron caminando por unos minutos en silencio, pero a pesar de que Eiji se había dicho que no tenía que molestarla con el tema de su amor imposible, tenía curiosidad por saber qué hacía la joven con el tenista. ¿No era que no quería verlo más? o ¿Acaso era él el que la perseguía ahora? Si era así, entonces le rompería la cara de una piña. Vaciló un poco mientras se imaginaba a si mismo golpeando a su subordinado.

-Este…… se que no tendría que meterme en tus cosas pero ¿qué era eso que tenías que hacer con Echizen?

- Lo que hagamos Ryusaki y yo no es algo que te importe- Se oyó a una voz decir detrás de la pareja.

Ryoma se acercaba a ellos con paso decidido, tomó la mano de Eiji y la alejó de Sakuno bruscamente a la vez que tomaba a la chica de un brazo y la acercaba hacia si. Ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El pelirrojo parecía enojado, pero se contuvo y optó por una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- No creo que sea necesario hacer ninguna escenita O-chibi- El joven gruñó al oír el apodo- Solamente estaba acompañándola a su casa ya que vos estabas ocupado con tus "asuntos"- Cierto tono burlesco acompañó estas palabras.

- Ese no es tu problema, como tampoco lo es ella. Yo voy a llevarla- Le contestó.

- ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos que ella decida? Que yo sepa no sos su dueño.

- ¡Basta! Los dos, basta- Los corto la chica, molesta y avergonzada a la vez. Se soltó del agarre de Ryoma y se dirigió a Eiji.

- Perdón, pero tiene razón en parte. Él iba a acompañarme, tenemos asuntos que hablar; espero que no te moleste. Te devuelvo esto- Dijo quitándose la chaqueta, pero el pelirrojo la detuvo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

- No, no hay problema. Aún hace frío, mejor te la quedás vos. El lunes me la podés devolver… ¿Vamos a almorzar juntos, no?

- Si, si claro que si. Gracias y perdón de nuevo- Bajó su cabeza apenada.

- No pasa nada, está bien. Bueno, nos vemos entonces, adiós Sakuno- Dijo mientras la soltaba y daba media vuelta para irse.

- Nos vemos, Eiji-chan.

Se lo quedó viendo mientras se alejaba en sentido opuesto. Apenas prestó atención a la mano que tomó la suya con cuidado, jalándola suavemente en la dirección contraria. Ryoma no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miraba, simplemente la guiaba por el camino sin soltarla. Se sentía algo nerviosa por esa repentina muestra de confianza y a la vez quería sentir enojo por la embarazosa situación que le había hecho pasar frente a Eiji, pero no estaba segura de si saldría ganando en la discusión. Ella tampoco había hecho bien en dejarlo.

- No…no era necesario que te pelearas con el capitán. Él no hizo nada, solo se ofreció a acompañarme. Yo fui la que aceptó ir con él- Intentó excusarse.

- Es verdad (NA: ay, siempre tan sincero! XD) pero de todos modos me molesta que se meta en lo que no le importa.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no le importa?

-Es evidente que no es así - Le contestó con su habitual estoicidad.

- Ah, claro ¿Ahora a nadie le puede importar lo que me pasa?- Otra vez volvía a enojarse.

- No me parece sincero. No puedo creer que de repente sienta tanto interés por vos Ryusaki.

La castaña se detuvo, soltándose de su mano con un movimiento brusco.

- Entonces va a ser mejor que te lo creas Echizen porque Eiji es MI amigo. Pienso que es lo suficientemente sincero y al menos se preocupa por mí, no como otros que conozco - Caminaba de un lado para el otro, exasperada. En realidad había hablado de más pero no le importaba, el chico era tan cerrado que seguro ni se daría cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a él. Ya un poco más calmada, se detuvo y encaró esos ojos ámbar.

-

- No me interesa lo que pienses de Eiji-chan, simplemente no lo digas enfrente mío ¿está bien? De lo único que tenemos que hablar es sobre las clases de matemáticas.

Esperó a que el chico le dijera algo, pero para variar se mantuvo callado mientras la miraba con un brillo divertido. _'AY! DEJÁ DE HACER ESO!'_ pensó, aunque ya sabía que lo único que lograría con enfadarse era que el tenista se sintiera más a gusto. Disfrutaba el causar ese efecto en las personas. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a continuar con su monólogo.

- Mejor arreglamos esto ahora y de una vez. ¿Estás libre el fin de semana?

- ¿Para qué?

¿Le estaba tomando el pelo o qué?

- Para las lecciones- _"Pero la ·$$·"/&(/)(¿()/($$·"$/&, seguí así y te encajo un….no, tranquila, tranquila"_

El chico puso sus manos tras su cabeza y miró al cielo con aire reflexivo.

- Mmmhh puede ser…..si, el domingo…

-El sábado!

-…a las dos

- A las tres

- dos….

- 2:30! En tu casa.

- …….bien.

- ¡BIEN!- estaba completamente sacada, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino en silencio con el chico siguiéndola detrás. No quería ni verlo, sabía que la observaba con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su cara, nunca se había imaginado que pudiese ser tan irritante. Pero claro, todos esos años suspirando por él a la distancia no la habían dejado conocer esa faceta del joven. Ahora entendía por qué era tan solitario y callado: se creía el mejor, era terriblemente soberbio y ego centrista. _'Pero conmigo no'_ se dijo decidida. Al primer signo de actitud arrogante lo estampaba contra el suelo y chau lecciones, prácticas, torneos, lo que fuera.

Diez minutos más tarde, ya se encontraban frente a la casa de Sakuno. Esta se detuvo y volteó a verlo. Ryoma estaba frente a ella con sus manos en los bolsillos, mirándola. No se veían rastros de burla o sarcasmo en sus gestos, solo la observaba atentamente.

- Intentá estar preparado y bien despierto para cuando llegue mañana. Chau- Lo despidió, procurando parecer lo más calmada posible.

No llegó a dar un paso; el tenista extendió su brazo izquierdo y la rodeó por la cintura, acercándola a él en un simple y ágil movimiento. Sus mejillas se rozaron levemente cuando Ryoma acercó sus labios al oído, acariciándolo con su respiración.

- Siempre estoy preparado. Y deberías saber también… que "él" no es el único al que le importás, Sakuno.

Se alejó lentamente de ella, haciéndola despertar de su letargo. La seguía observando detenidamente sin bajar un instante la ojos o mostrarse alterado en lo más mínimo.

- Bye- Fue lo único que se escuchó de él antes de que partiera, a toda prisa.


	4. De todo menos números

**Elooo! Bueno, soy buena muy buena y por eso les voy a subir este capi que estoy casi segura, les va a encantar. No tengo mucho que decir así que esto será lo único que lean de mí por ahora, eso si les repito que no dejen de dejar sus opiniones que son lo que más me motiva para ponerme frente a la pantalla y, si me permiten una indiscreción, en este momento me está costando un poco seguir esta historia (nada grave, bloqueo de escritor supongo) así que unas palabras de aliento (o puteadas, lo que sea) me vienen al pelo. No los molesto más con mis divagaciones y disfruten del placer que da la lectura (uno de los placeres máximos de la vida)**

Capítulo 4

De todo menos números

- A ver…….si, esta es la calle. Mmmhhhh…… número 167, 167….167- una joven de unos 15 años se encontraba caminando a lo largo de una calle mirando intermitentemente un pequeño papel en su mano y las casas que iba pasando- No puedo haberme perdido ¿o si?- Dijo algo confundida. Ya en otras ocasiones se había perdido e incluso era de dar indicaciones incorrectas, pero esta vez Sakuno estaba segura de haber anotado bien la dirección (se la había dado su abuela) y de haber seguido correctamente los carteles de las calles, por esa cuadra debía estar la casa.

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a un gran portón de madera, por un momento recorrió con la vista los dorados números que se veían a su lado sin leerlos realmente, cuando finalmente volvió a la realidad miró nuevamente su papel y después observó los números frente a ella, repitió el procedimiento dos veces más hasta quedar completamente convencida.

- ¡Es acá! Pero, no sabía que era una casa tan grande, y está junto a un templo- Se acercó lentamente a la puerta y extendió su mano hasta el portero eléctrico. Estaba a unos centímetros del timbre cuando su mano regresó rápidamente a su costado, como si hubiese tocado algo muy caliente o recibiera un shock eléctrico.

Estaba dudando de tocar, los pensamientos e ideas que tenía en su mente desde ayer y que tanto se había esforzado por apartar estaban volviendo ahora con mayor intensidad. Se había dicho que no valía la pena cuestionarse lo que había pasado, seguramente era una broma del chico (muy cruel y de mal gusto a su entender) y con revivirla sólo conseguiría ilusionarse, hacer resurgir una sensación que la lastimaba y no la dejaba dormir, respirar, vivir.

"…_debés saber también….. Que 'él' no es el único al que le importás, Sakuno"_

Esas palabras que podrían haber significado tanto para ella en un tiempo, ahora la herían como miles de puñales que se clavaban en su pecho. Quizás se había vuelto aún más insegura de si misma desde que los papeles se habían invertido y Ryoma era el que la acosaba; la diferencia era que a ella nunca se le hubiese ocurrido lastimarlo. Todo parecía tan jodidamente irreal, tan a propósito, tan irónico para ella.

Miró nuevamente la casa que se presentaba imponente ante ella. Ya no quería seguir adelante. Quería dar la vuelta y regresar a la seguridad de su hogar; se arrepentía de haber aceptado ayudarlo en sus estudios. Tenía que reconocerlo: le temía, temía toparse de nuevo con él, verlo a los ojos y que estos le devolvieran una mirada fría, burlesca y cruel. Que de sus labios salieran más palabras enigmáticas que la confundieran, la esperanzaran, la volvieran más vulnerable y débil…..Palabras que la pusieran a su merced.

- Estúpida, siempre exagerando todo lo que te pasa- Se reprochaba en silenciosamente. Era conciente de que probablemente era ella, y no él, la que se rodeaba con esas turbaciones. Que su amor propio quería encontrar una razón que justificara todos sus traumas, para no tener que reconocer que ella misma era la causante de sus sufrimientos. El chico nunca le había demostrado nada, ella sola se había armado en la cabeza la tonta idea de que podía suceder algo. Ella y sus estúpidas fantasías, estaba tan obsesionada que se había hecho un modelo ideal del joven que sólo existía en su mente y se había esforzado por convencerse a si misma de que era real…..hasta hace uno días atrás. Ahora lo sabía, ella estaba equivocada, lo había estado siempre y tuvieron que pasar 3 años para entenderlo. Él nunca fue como ella creía y nunca lo sería y ahora, por seguir a sus estúpidos sentimientos, se había encargado de asegurarse un mayor dolor aún. _'Ahora vas a tener que aguantártela'_ se dijo, era hora de ser fuerte y sobrellevar las cosas de la mejor manera posible, era buena para ocultar sus sentimientos ante los demás aunque nadie lo creyera (excepto Tomoka, para ella la chica era como un libro abierto) y no iba a dejarse amedrentar justo ahora. _'Profesionalismo ante todo'_ se repitió mientras extendía nuevamente su brazo y oprimía el botón del portero eléctrico.

- ¿Si?- se oyó una voz femenina por el parlante.

- Hola, disculpe ¿esta es la casa de Ryoma Echizen?

- Si¿quién lo busca?

- Soy Ryusaki, una compañera del colegio.

- Ah! Sakuno. Si, mi primo me dijo que vendrías. Pasá, la puerta de entrada está abierta, en seguida te atiendo- Se escuchó un timbrazo y Sakuno se apuró a abrir el portón. Ingresó a un pequeño patio delantero, adornado por algunos arbustos y flores que colgaban de los canteros. La casa era preciosa, de estilo clásico japonés. Fue derecho hacia la puerta y con algo de dudas la abrió.

El recibidor era muy amplio, con piso de madera bien pulida y brillante paredes blancas. Junto a la puerta se veía un antiguo mueble de caoba donde se dejaban los zapatos y un paragüero del mismo material, frente a ella se veía un pasillo perpendicular a la entrada donde se encontraba colgado un gran cuadro con la imagen de un pueblo portuario bañado por las luces y sombras de un atardecer. Todo se veía muy limpio y ordenado, además de silencioso.

La chica no sabía bien que hacer, no quería mandarse sola por la casa pero nadie venía. Se sentía incómoda e intranquila, su mente volvía a maquinar situaciones inverosímiles¿Cómo sería la familia de Ryoma¿Se mostrarían agradables con ella¿Serían todos tan serios y callados como el muchacho? La chica que la había atendido (¿había dicho que era la prima?) le había parecido muy educada y simpática, pero conociendo como lo conocía a Ryoma, estaba dudando de que su familia fuese diferente a él¿sino de quién hubiese heredado ese carácter? De repente recordó algo: su abuela había comentado un par de veces que el padre de Ryoma había sido alumno suyo. Sabía que había sido un famoso jugador de tenis, un profesional que por alguna extraña razón se había retirado en la plenitud de su carrera. ¿Acaso Echizen sería una viva copia de su padre? La joven tembló levemente, definitivamente no quería cruzarse con él. Como si el cielo hubiese oído sus súplicas (o mejor dicho, el infierno) se oyó que alguien se acercaba por el extremo derecho del pasillo.

Se trataba de un hombre¿o era un monje? Porque venía vestido con un traje negro propio de esa profesión, aunque a simple vista no lo aparentaba en nada. Caminaba de un modo despreocupado y algo desgarbado, todo lo contrario al aire solemne y serio de un sacerdote. Iba silbando una alegre canción que la joven no supo reconocer y parecía completamente desentendido de su entorno; o al menos eso creía Sakuno cuando de repente el hombre cesó su melodía y se la quedó mirando por un instante, algo confundido. _'De cerca parece mucho menos un monje'_ pensó mientras observaba su rostro. El cabello era oscuro y corto, algo despeinado, parecía que hacía días que no se afeitaba, pero lo que le llamó la atención por sobre todo eran sus ojos: oscuros y gatunos….¿gatunos? pero¿acaso ese hombre era…?

La chica no tuvo tiempo de completar ese pensamiento porque el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola fuertemente. Sintió que el terror se apoderaba de ella ¿quién era ese loco?

- Gracias a dios, gracias a dios, gracias a dios- No paraba de repetir. Sakuno no sabía qué decir o hacer, estaba paralizada. Él sujeto no la soltaba y tuvo la impresión de que lloraba sobre su hombro.

- ¡TÍO! Soltala, la estás asustando.

Una chica algo mayor que ella, con largos cabellos negros, se acercaba desde el extremo derecho del pasillo. Su cara denotaba una cierta mezcla de cansancio y resignación, como si viviese esa misma situación con frecuencia. El hombre, al verla, soltó inmediatamente a Sakuno y se rascó la cabeza con gesto avergonzado.

- Perdón, es que no pude contenerme. Todavía no lo puedo creer. Una CHICA, una linda chica.- Tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas y las agitó fuertemente en saludo- Por fin conozco a la novia de mi querido hijo- Nuevas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

- ¿Como!

- Es un placer, Nanjiroh Echizen, a tus órdenes. Aunque podés llamarme papi también- Dijo guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

Sakuno estaba helada y a la vez confundida. Evidentemente se había golpeado la cabeza o algo, este no podía ser el padre de Ryoma, al menos no cuadraba con la imagen que se había armado de él. Al contrario de ella, el hombre parecía muy conforme con la figura que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Desde que habían vuelto a Japón no había sabido de ninguna chica que cautivase a su vástago (NA: que fea palabra pero me pareció interesante ponerla), tampoco que fuese costumbre de el chico hablar con él de sus relaciones, pero ya se estaba preocupando por la "virilidad" de su hijo al ver que el único en visitarlo era un extraño muchacho con pelos de punta. No le gustaba mucho la idea de una posible "amistad" entre ese puercoespín y su pequeñín, como él lo llamaba. Pero ahora, viendo a la linda muchacha que se presentaba en su casa no pudo evitar pensar que su hijo tenía tan buen gusto como él de joven, incluso podría aparecer en una de sus revistas, a las cuales el calificaba como las "Biblias de la belleza". Hubiesen seguido en esa posición, ella incrédula y él con sus pensamientos de típico viejo verde de no ser por que la otra chica se acercó a ellos y poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Nanjiroh le dijo:

- Tío, ella es Sakuno Ryusaki, una amiga de Ryoma del colegio. Vino a ayudarlo en sus tareas así que no querrás interrumpirla- Dijo esto último con firmeza, aunque su voz seguía siendo igual de dulce y amable.

- Pe-pe-pero, seguro que no querrá tomar el…..

- Ah, me olvidaba- Dijo interrumpiéndolo- Mejor vas al comedor, creo que Karupín está haciendo algo más que dormir sobre tus revistas.

- ¿QUE! NO, Karupín no!…….- Salió corriendo por donde había venido.

Por un momento las dos observaron el pasillo vació, una con asombro y la otra complacida. La morocha se volvió hacia la joven a su lado y la observó con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

- Puede ser que esta vez tengamos suerte y las tenga que tirar todas a la basura.

- ¿Qué… qué tipo de revistas son?- Se animó a preguntar la castaña.

- Oh, según él son de moda, aunque no hay mucha variante en lo que se refiere a la "ropa"- Viendo que la chica la miraba aún más confundida, decidió cambiar de tema- ¡Pero no me presenté, soy Nanako Echizen la prima de Ryoma, yo te atendí hace un rato- Le tendió la mano.

- Ah, si- La muchacha recordó de repente dónde se encontraba y por qué, estrechó la mano de la chica- Un gusto soy….

- Sakuno, si lo sé. Ryoma me ya me habló un poco de vos. Por favor vení por acá- Y tomó el pasillo de la izquierda. Sakuno pudo ver que era amplio y despejado, interrumpido por alguna que otra maceta ocupadas con plantas de interior, un poco más adelante podían verse algunas puertas a la izquierda que, según le pareció, eran habitaciones; hacia la derecha había un amplio par de puertas corredizas entreabiertas que dejaban ver un hermoso patio interior con un hermoso estanque Koi, rodeado por construcciones de piedra redondeada.

Los peces grandes y coloridos se arremolinaban en una de las orillas, haciendo que sus tonos naranjas, rojos, blancos y negros, se mezclaran entre sí en una maraña indistinguible. Más al fondo crecían frondosos arbustos y pinos, de entre ellos surgía un camino bordeado por piedras que seguramente conducía hacia el templo junto a la casa. Si Sakuno hubiese tenido la oportunidad de recorrer ese camino hubiese visto que además del templo, los árboles ocultaban una cancha de tenis privada, donde seguramente el príncipe del tenis era derrotado día a día por su lunático padre. Pero eso era completamente ajeno a la chica, al igual que el encantador paisaje. Se había quedado sorprendida por la actitud del señor Echizen¿entonces Ryoma nunca había traído a nadie a su casa¿En los tres años que tenía viviendo en Japón? Como si leyera sus pensamientos Nanako le respondió.

- ¿Sabés, por lo general mi tío no es de decir nada medianamente sensato, pero tengo que admitir que está vez algo de razón tenía.

-Perdón, pero no entiendo.

Nanako se detuvo junto a la salida del patio y contempló por un instante el estanque. Sus ojos estaban inmersos en viejos recuerdos que poco a poco iba sacando a la luz. Cuando volvió a hablar, su tono sonaba reflexivo y algo preocupado.

- Bueno, desde que volvimos de EEUU, digamos que no tuvimos muchos problemas en adaptarnos, después de todo siempre es bueno volver a nuestra tierra natal. Pero con Ryo-chan siempre fue diferente. Nosotros nos fuimos de acá cuando él apenas era un niñito, pero aún así no opuso objeciones ni se quejó, nunca dijo nada, nunca lo hace. Se adaptó fácilmente al idioma y las costumbres pero nunca supimos de ninguna persona con la que simpatizara. Creíamos que era por las diferenciad culturales o simplemente por como son los chicos a esa edad, pensábamos que era cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbrara a los cambios, que solo era una etapa- Guardó silencio.

- Y¿lo hizo?- Se animó a preguntar la castaña. La otra chica dejó escapar un suspiro.

- No, al contrario, se volvió cada vez más callado y retraído. Porque aunque no lo creas él no era como seguramente lo ves ahora. Antes por lo menos solía ser más suelto con nosotros, conmigo en especial, y con Karupín, claro- Dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Karupín?

- Nuestro gato. Ryoma lo quiere mucho pero no le gusta demostrarlo frente a todos, el animal lo adora. Pero mi primo no cambió en lo más mínimo al volver acá, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le dijimos que volveríamos a Japón. Para él, mudarse al otro lado del globo resultó tan normal como mudarse a la cuadra de enfrente. No supimos de nadie que lo fuese a despedir el día que nos fuimos de América. Al llegar a nuestro país tampoco mostró ningún cambio, sigue casi igual.

- Entonces¿en estos 3 años no trajo a nadie a su casa?

- No, quiero decir, es decir….no a alguien como vos.

- ¿Como yo?

- Si, bueno. Nosotros sabemos que Ryo-chan tiene un grupo de amigos en el colegio, los vimos en unos de sus torneos, creo que son tres….

- ¿Uno es un pelirrojo que no cierra la boca, acompañado de dos chicos algo tímidos?

- Si, los mismos. Son sus amigos, al igual que los chicos del equipo de tenis, pero hasta este momento nunca quiso traer a nadie a casa. El único en venir fue…..Momo-san- La voz de Nanako vaciló un poco.

- ¿Momoshiro vino acá?- Preguntó Sakuno algo sorprendida, aunque no le estrañaba demasiado. Sabía que detrás de todas esas peleas tontas y rivalidades ese chico era uno de los pocos que se había acercado realmente a Ryoma.

- Si¿lo conocés? Viene seguido, incluso sin avisar de antemano. A Ryo-chan le molesta mucho eso. Es un chico muy simpático y bueno- Podía verse como lentamente las mejillas de la joven se iban tornando rosadas, sus ojos brillaban extrañamente.

- Es verdad, siempre está ayudando a todos, o molestándolos- Dijo Sakuno divertida- ¿No te contó alguna de sus tontas historias? Es muy versero, en especial con las chicas.

-¿En serio? No, en realidad, bueno, no hablamos mucho….Pero bueno, lo que te decía es que, más allá de las visitas de Momo-san, mi primo nunca invitó a nadie más. Pensé que seguía igual de solitario, pero parece que me equivoqué. Me alegra saber que Ryoma tiene amigos ahora, el tío ya se estaba preocupando por sus "relaciones" (incluso lo atrapé intentando dejar algunas de sus "revistas" en la pieza de él) Supongo que ahora entederás por qué se mostró tan contento cuando te vio.

La chica recordó la reacción del hombre en el recibidor; había insinuado (no, lo había gritado por poco) que ella era la novia de su hijo. Sintió que el calor subía en su cara.

- Yo, yo no…. quiero decir, yo no soy la novia de Echizen- Dijo avergonzada- Que yo sepa, él no se mostró interesado por ninguna chica hasta ahora.- ¿Para qué le estaba diciendo eso? Daba lo mismo la aclaración, además ella no podía saber a ciencia cierta si el chico había estado alguna vez enamorado de alguien o no.

Nanako no contestó, la observaba desde la puerta del patio, su sonrisa no había desaparecido en toda la charla. Pero la expresión de sus ojos había cambiado, parecían más calculadores.

- Sabía que me ibas a caer bien Sakuno, sos justo como te imaginaba. En verdad es un placer poder conocerte por fín- Dio media vuelta y siguió por el corredor. La otra joven tardó un poco más en reaccionar y seguirla. No entendía lo que le había dicho la chica, al parecer ya la conocía por la forma natural en que la trató desde que tocó a la puerta ¿quién le había hablado de ella? Le resultaba imposible imaginar que Ryoma le hubiese contado de ella algo más que su descripción y nombre, estaba segura de que él apenas la registraba. No tuvo tiempo ni de preguntarle cuando ya habían subido unas cortas escaleras, deteniéndose frente a una puerta. En ella estaba colgado un cartel con las iniciales R.E.

- Esta es la pieza de Ryo-chan, me pidió que te trajera acá cuando llegases, el comedor no es el mejor lugar para estudiar en estos momentos- Afirmó Nanako con cierto aire de confidencialidad.

Sakuno no pudo evitar reírse- Gracias, Nanako-kun- Respondió inclinándose.

- Por favor, decime Nan ¿Te puedo llamar por tu nombre? Aunque ya lo vengo haciendo desde que llegaste- Dijo algo apenada.

- Si, claro Nan.

- Bueno Sakuno-chan, te dejo, mi trabajo de escolta terminó. En un para de horas más o menos subo para traerles el té, seguramente va a ser una tarde difícil ¿no? La verdad es que no se qué tan dura es la cabezota de mi primo- Dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

- Espero que no mucho- Contestó la castaña, ya se sentía más tranquila y animada. La familia de Ryoma no era tan terrible como ella imaginaba después de todo.

Nanako dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a las escaleras, a mitad de camino se detuvo- Ah, Sakuno-chan- Dijo sin voltearse.

- ¿Qué?

- Ryoma puede ser algo distraído a veces e incluso un completo obstinado y tonto cuando se lo propone, pero no puede esconderse por siempre. Por más que su mente esté bien controlada, sus acciones lo delatan. Vos debés saberlo mejor que nadie…..y aprovecharlo- Dicho esto desapareció por la escaleras dejando a una Sakuno algo intrigada.

Se volvió hacia la puerta, el cartel con las iniciales estaba adornado en sus bordes con unas pequeñas pelotas de tenis y raquetas. Sonrió _'Seguro que lo debe odiar'_. Golpeó la puerta y esperó unos segundos……nada. Tomó la manija y la abrió lentamente. El lugar estaba vacío así que entró. No parecía la habitación de un chico, era muy limpia y ordenada y, también, algo vacía. Las paredes no tenían posters o cuadros colgados, el placard estaba cerrado (nada de ropa tirada por todas partes) y la mesita de luz no tenía nada encima, ni fotos, papeles o revistas se veían por algún lado. En el escritorio solo había una pequeña lámpara, un lapicero y un pisa papeles. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la biblioteca junto a la cama. Estaba llena de libros y revistas bien ordenadas, se acercó para verlo mejor: además de los libros de estudio había un sinnúmero de libros sobre el tenis: su historia, grandes figuras de todos los tiempos, revistas con técnicas de juego (desde las básicas hasta las avanzadas), y muchas otras cosas más, seguramente relacionadas con el deporte. En la repisa superior unos trofeos brillaban. Estaban muy bien pulidos y lustrosos: algunos ya los conocía, él chico los había ganado en los torneos de esos últimos años, pero otros tenían los títulos en inglés y supuso que serían de cuando él jugaba en EE.UU. Finalmente, una mesa baja se ubicaba en medio de la pieza rodeada por algunos futones. La chica se sentó en uno de ellos, tomó su mochila y comenzó a sacar sus carpetas y libros. Seguramente llegaría en cualquier momento y era mejor empezar rápido, así podría irse temprano.

-------------------------------------

En el comedor de la casa, un hombre vestido de monje se arrodillaba frente a una mesa mirando unas cuantas revistas esparcidas en ella, sus ojos estaban rojos y brillosos y resoplaba intermitentemente. Junto a él, una joven de pelos oscuros servía el té en unas delicadas tazas de porcelana, se veía muy contenta.

- No es justo, no…..Eran (snif) eran de la "colección de oro" (snif snif) de edición limitada- susurraba para sí mismo mientras acariciaba la cubierta de la más próxima- Tanto que me costó conseguirlas, sólo puede salvar cinco.

- Ay tío, no seas tan dramático, es mejor así. Ya no tenías lugar como para esconderlas de la tía- Intentó consolarlo Nanako

- Pero, pero las chicas "Marzo" se arruinaron, y las de "Octubre" eran una obra de arte- Se lamentaba entre sollozos.

- Vamos, ya está, tendrías que ponerte contento por Ryo-chan, por fin trajo una amiga a casa¿eso no te alegra?- El rostro del hombre se iluminó por un momento, pero casi al instante volvió a tornarse gris y demacrado. Un no se qué sobre las chicas "Noviembre" fue lo único que ella pudo entender de entre sus sorbidos.

- Ay, por Dios- Suspiró. El ruido de pasos aproximándose llamó su atención e hizo que levantara la vista de la tetera. Ryoma había entrado al lugar, una toalla colgaba de su cuello, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó cuidandose de no quedar al alcance de su padre.

- Hi- Dijo

- Ryo-chan¿No estabas en tu pieza?- Preguntó la joven algo sorprendida.

- Estuve practicando en la cancha hasta hace un rato, así que me fui a duchar……No me llames de esa forma- Finalizó cortantemente.

- Entonces mejor te apurás y vas a tu habitación- Le dijo sin darle importancia a su contestación- Sakuno llegó hace unos minutos y seguro debe de estar preguntándose dónde estás, no sabía que estabas entrenando.

El chico no dijo nada, simplemente se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el pasillo, pero una mano lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo. Nanjiroh Echizen miraba a su hijo con un gesto entre alegre y pícaro- Suerte borrego, es muy linda. No lo arruines- Dijo, y vio con satisfacción cómo su hijo se ruborizaba.

Ryoma se soltó bruscamente del agarre y lo miró furiosamente. Su padre tenía una facilidad increíble para hacerlo enojar. En ese momento, le resultaba casi imposible dominarse para no atragantarlo con esas estúpidas revistas- Madurá- Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse. El ex-tenista sonrió ante el arranque de su "pequeñín", se paró para seguirlo.

- Yo que vos no haría eso- Nanako sostenía dos revistas en una mano y una enorme tijera en la otra- Y si te atrapo espiando podés estar seguro de que las ediciones de "Junio" y "Julio" van a sufrir el mismo destino que sus hermanas.

---------------------------------

Sakuno se estaba impacientando, ya habían pasado 15 minutos y no aparecía. _'Le dije que fuera puntual'_ pensó enojada. ¿Lo estaría haciendo a propósito? No, era una idea muy rebuscada y tonta. Se oyó abrir la puerta: Ryoma entró a la habitación sin decir nada, ni siquiera la miró. Fue directo a su placard y lo abrió, como bien lo supuso ella todo en él estaba impecablemente ordenado (NA: yo creo que incluso hasta daba asco de lo limpio que era), sacando la mochila que usaba en el colegio. Cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse junto a ella y sacó sus libros de estudio. Pasó un minuto….dos, tres, cuatro. El silencio reinaba en el ambiente, ninguno de los dos decía nada. La chica lo miraba fijamente, esperando.

- Mmmhh- Lo oyó murmurar de forma quejumbrosa.

- ¿Perdón¿Dijiste algo?

- Nanako acaba de avisarme que habías llegado. Estaba afuera entrenando- Dijo aún sin mirarla.

Sakuno se dio por complacida. Tomó su libro de matemáticas, abriéndolo en la unidad 5.

- Estaba pensando en que lo mejor sería empezar con funciones lineales y cuadráticas, ya que en unas semanas tendremos un examen. Después de eso podemos retomar desde la primera unidad, estoy segura de que Amikoni piensa darte un examen final con los problemas más difíciles del año, pero no te preocupes demasiado por eso- Para variar no recibió respuesta, pero para ella era lo mejor, así podría concentrarse en explicar.

Los minutos transcurrían lentamente y las cosas no se ponían para nada sencillas. Enseñarle al príncipe no resultaba tan simple como creía, el silencio le resultaba pesado e incómodo, la cercanía tampoco ayudaba en mucho. La continua sensación de que la miraba fijamente le escocía en la piel, pero no quería voltear a verificarlo_. 'No puedo creer que sea tan voluble'_ se reprochaba a si misma.

El sonido de un bostezo apagado la sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza del cuaderno y lentamente la giró hacia el chico. Primero observó su rostro, este se encontraba inclinado hacia sus propias piernas (NA¡Las de él, ojo!) semicubierta por su pelo. Desvió la vista hacia abajo y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver un catálogo de raquetas y conjuntos deportivos sutilmente oculto bajo la mesa (Bueno, al menos no era una de esas "revistas" de su viejo).

No se inmutó en lo más mínimo, simplemente tomó la revista de entre sus piernas y la puso sobre la mesa, frente a él.

- Así la podés leer con mayor comodidad ¿no te parece?- Procuró que su voz pareciera lo más indiferente posible, era mucho mejor que mostrarse irónica. Si de esta manera el chico no reaccionaba entonces directamente le partiría la cabeza con la mesa y se iría del lugar.

Ryoma la observaba con un gesteo inteligible en su rostro, no se veía perturbado por el reproche implícito de la chica y no tenía la menor intención de contestarle.

- ¿Vos me estás tomando el pelo no?- Sakuno ya se estaba impacientando.

- Te estaba prestando atención- Contestó él escuetamente.

- NO, no lo estabas haciendo. No se para qué pierdo el tiempo si a vos no te interesa que te enseñe- Comenzó a juntar sus libros y la cartuchera, no se iba a quedar para ser ignorada, otra vez.

- Ya te dije que te estaba escuchando- Volvió a contestar ahora en un tono más elevado.

- Si, me imagino que si. Y cuando jugás tus partidos también te ponés a leer y a escuchar música al mismo tiempo¿no?- Ya tenía todo en su mochila y una vez cerrada, la colgó en su hombro y se levantó del futón en dirección a la puerta.

- Si me interesa aprender matemáticas….lo que pasa es que no quiero hacerlo ahora- Finalizó la frase en un susurro casi inaudible, pero Sakuno alcanzó a escucharlo.

- ¿Y qué se supone que tenga que hacer yo al respecto¿eh? Vine a ayudarte con tus estudios y a nada más ¿O preferís que me siente a charlar de mi vida hasta que te agarren ganas de estudiar otra vez?- Definitivamente Ironía era su segundo nombre. Pero, en serio, el chico la exasperaba a más no poder, sin embargo no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando lo escuchó decir.

- Eso me parece bien.

- ¿Perdón?

- Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría que me aclares.

Sakuno lo veía aún de pié, en medio de la habitación ¿Por qué tanto interés por saber lo que hacía¿Tendría que ver con Eiji y sus prácticas particulares? No se le ocurría otra razón mejor ya que en lo único en que pensaba ese chico era un el tenis y así y todo no le veía sentido alguno. Ahora no sentía tantos deseos de irse, aunque eso hubiese sido lo más apropiado, ella también quería saber el porqué de la reciente y extraña actitud del deportista.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que aclararte algo?- Preguntó con cautela.

- Ya sabés por qué.

- No, me parece que no.

- Creí habértelo dejado bien claro ayer antes de irme- Sus ojos ambarinos no vacilaron ni un instante al decirlo, se mantenían fijos en los castaños de ella y cierto brillo de complicidad pudo verse en ellos.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar las palabras que dijera el Príncipe la tarde anterior.

"… _él no es el único al que le importás, Sakuno"_

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que iba a contestarle justamente eso. Esto no hacía más que confundirla más y eso no le gustaba. Con la confusión surgía la inseguridad y el miedo y ella se había prometido no volver a sentir eso. Notó cómo Ryoma curvaba levemente los labios con satisfacción al ver la reacción de ella.

- ¿Es necesario que te lo recuerde?- Insistió sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

- De lo único que tenemos que hablar vos y yo es de tus estudios, nada más.

- Yo no creo lo mismo- Discrepó el tenista levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia Sakuno.

La chica retrocedió instintivamente, los nervios le estaban ganando la jugada y no creía ser capaz de seguir la conversación así que optó por cambiar de tema

- Mejor volvemos a repasar los apuntes…- Intentó evadirlo mientras se adelantaba hacia la mesita, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio que él le estaba cerrando el paso.

- No- Dijo cortantemente y siguió aproximándose.

Sakuno no sabía qué hacer, por más que intentara evitar la situación a toda costa, el chico seguía en su testaruda posición. Se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba más espacio para retroceder, sintió cómo su talón chocaba contra la madera de la puerta. Dejó caer su mochila al suelo mientras se encaramaba lo más posible contra la superficie liza, a medida que Ryoma acortaba la distancia entre los dos. Un paso, la distancia era de medio metro, dos, ya sólo eran 30 cm, tres, cuatro, ni siquiera el aire encontraba espacio para circular de lo cerca que estaban. Se descubrió respirando agitadamente a la vez que sentía que su corazón latir con una aceleración desesperante, como si se le fuese a salir del pecho.

Por su parte, el chico no mostraba signos aparentes de alteración.

En realidad, la situación tampoco se presentaba fácil para él. Tenerla de esa manera en frente suyo, tan indefensa y temerosa, le causaba sensaciones contradictorias: Por un lado, estaba esa especie de cosquilleo interno acompañado por cierta sensación de ansiedad, a la cual no le encontraba razón alguna pero que se intensificaba cada vez que la veía a ella y que lo hostigaba especialmente desde alguno días atrás. En cierto sentido, sentía placer al verla tan afectada por su simple cercanía, la sensación de que ella estaba a su completa merced no hacía más que alimentarle el orgullo. Pero, por otro lado, lo angustiaba el verla de esa manera, acostumbrado como estaba a que ella siempre tuviera una sonrisa o palabra de aliento para él. Había cierta aura de melancolía en ella y no podía dejar de pensar que el causante de su estado era él mismo y no Kikumaru, cómo tantas veces intentó convencerse, y eso lo hacía sentir una basura.

El ambiente de la habitación estaba cargado de incertidumbre, la atmósfera se encontraba saturada de silencios, secretos y pensamientos a medio decir. Habían llegado a un punto en el que no había retorno. Eran tantas las insinuaciones, las indirectas (algunas bastante directas y evidentes) que lo único que quedaba por hacer era continuar, ya no se podía fingir más la indiferencia, mostrar frialdad o despreocupación. Las cosas no podían volver a ser como antes. Los días en que él sólo era una figura lejana e inalcanzable y ella sólo podía aspirara a verlo de lejos y seguirlo como una sombra se habían terminado.

"Ella lo había querido así", fue como el tenista se excusó. Desde que había dejado de asistir a los partidos, desde que siempre tenía una razón para evitarlo…desde que Kikumaru estaba en medio. Y eso había causado un desequilibrio en su mente. Repentinamente se vio a si mismo actuando y hablando bajo la influencia de impulsos que iban más allá de todo razonamiento. Por más que intentara controlarse le resultaba imposible reprimirlos y lo único que había logrado con eso era alejarla cada vez más y dejar en evidencia sus más ocultos pensamientos. Ryoma lo sabía, siempre estuvo conciente de que en algún momento rebasaría el límite después del cual ya no valdría ninguna explicación para su conducta y ese límite ya había sido traspasado, sólo quedaba seguir.

En tanto, Sakuno podía ver cómo la vida la envolvía en un círculo vicioso: Desde que había tomado la iniciativa de olvidarlo, los roles se habían invertido con el resultado de que a ella le resultaba aún más difícil y doloroso el poder olvidar a ese solitario chico. Para su sorpresa y desgracia, el joven de ojos dorados hizo todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba. Y ahora lo tenía en frente suyo, tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban convirtiéndose en uno solo, en una unión invisible. Seguía causándoles los mismos estremecimientos, su corazón aún se aceleraba al verlo y todavía le causaba esa sensación de inquietud, pero ya no sentía el calor y la tranquilidad que sintiera antes. Lo veía a la cara y lo único que le producía era frío y dolor. Él se había encargado de hacerla sentir de esa manera.

- ¿Y bien? – Se animó a preguntar. Aunque estuviera aterrada, tomar la iniciativa le parecía mejor que prolongar ese insoportable silencio.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué…. cambiaste?

- ……

- ¿Es por él?- Podía notarse cierto temblor en su voz al decirlo.

- ¿Él?- Sabía de quién estaba hablando pero por alguna razón su subconsciente la hizo responder de esa manera.

- ¡MIERDA¡Sabés de quién estoy hablando Sakuno, respondé!- Exclamó a la vez que golpeaba la puerta con sus manos, apoyándolas a ambos lados de la chica, acorralándola aún más. Instintivamente ella cerró sus ojos, pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que cuando los abriera estuviese en cualquier parte menos en esa habitación frente a él.

- Respondé – El imperativo la hizo volver en sí.

- Yo….yo no tengo nada con Eiji. Él nada más es mi amigo.

- No te creo – Respondió ante la anonadada chica.

- ¿Cómo?

- Nunca antes se había interesado en hablarte y ahora me decís que es tu "amigo"- El sarcasmo era muy evidente en su tono de voz.

- Si que hablábamos- Dijo notoriamente ofendida- Pero no muy seguido.

- ¿Y a qué se deberá ese cambio?

No sabía qué contestarle, en realidad, no entendía la razón de la pregunta, no tenía sentido. Ryoma nunca antes se había preocupado por las relaciones de ella.

- ¿Y?- Insistió- ¿Quién de los dos propuso los entrenamientos especiales¿Él, vos, o fue un acuerdo mutuo?

- Eso no te importa.

- ¡Si que me importa, ya te lo dije!

- ¿Y desde cuándo te importo, eh!

Pudo ver como las pupilas del chico se contraían rápidamente. Sabía que un cualquier momento le haría esa pregunta y el no estaba seguro de tener una respuesta medianamente razonable que le permitiera salir del paso sin quedar muy comprometido. Vaciló un momento antes de responder.

- Creo…creo que Kikumaru se está aprovechando de vos.

- ¿Y por qué haría una cosa así?

- No se. Desde hace un par de días que te estás portando de forma rara - Vaciló- Hay algo que te está afectando y me parece que el capitán aprovecha esto para….- No estaba seguro de cómo terminar la frase sin decir algo que pudiera asustarla u ofenderla. Pero no era necesario, ella había entendido perfectamente.

- Que idiota que sos Echizen.- Ryoma no supo cómo reaccionar a la mirada de desprecio que ella le profesaba.- ¿Nunca se te ocurrió pensar el por qué de mi cambio¿Por qué ya no quiero ir a los partidos o almorzar con mis amigos?

Sentía una extraña mezcla de rabia, angustia retenida y miedo. Pudo percibir la picazón en sus ojos, previa a las lágrimas. Quería gritarle muy fuerte que él tenía la culpa, que no quería verlo más, pero a la vez quería decirle que no lo había podido olvidar, que estaba confundida ante sus reacciones y palabras de los últimos días.

Pero había cambiado, y ya no se dejaría llevar por lo que sus sentimientos le decían. Inspiró profundamente y retuvo la respiración unos segundos mientras se tranquilizaba. Finalmente levantó su cabeza hacia él nuevamente y fijó sus ojos pardos en el chico.

- Me gustabas Ryoma. Desde el primer día que te vi y creo que todavía te quiero- En ningún momento bajó la mirada, estaba segura de que si perdía el contacto de esos ojos felinos, sus fuerzan flanquearías y no podría continuar.

- Yo se que nunca te interesé. Jamás me miraste ni me dirigiste la palabra a menos que fuera completamente necesario. Siempre lo supe y lo más increíble es que tardé 3 años para reconocerlo, pero lo hice. Esa es la razón de mi cambio: Vos.

En ningún momento el tenista dio muestras de decir algo. La confesión de la chica había significado un giro de 360º a lo que él esperaba. Se separó lentamente de la puerta, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Sakuno se enderezó si dejar de mirarlo y dio un paso adelante.

- Querías saber el por qué de mi cambio; ya lo sabés. Pero ahora soy yo la que quiero una respuesta.

Ryoma no dijo nada, solamente esperó.

- ¿Por qué me hacés esto? Si yo nunca te importé, incluso me dijiste que era una molestia, y a pesar de eso, cuando intenté alejarme de vos, preferiste seguir torturándome….¿Por qué¿Es que te gusta hacerme sufrir¿Es por orgullo¿Por vanidad¿Aburrimiento¿POR QUÉ ES!

Esperó, esperó inútilmente por una respuesta que nunca llegaría. Tomó su mochila con cuidado, se la calzó al hombro izquierdo y se dirigió por última vez al chico frente a ella.

- Esta es la última vez que soporto tus desaires, tu asquerosa indiferencia. Por favor no vuelvas a hablarme ni a pedirme ayuda para nada….no quiero tener nada que ver con vos.

Le dio la espalda, acercándose a la puerta para irse. Alzó su mano derecha para alcanzar la perilla, pero esta fue detenida a mitad de camino. El chico, rápidamente, había acortado la distancia entre ellos y con su mano izquierda había atrapado la muñeca de ella. La giró bruscamente hacia sí para que lo encarara y fue entonces cuando notó las gruesas lágrimas que le recorrían el rostro. Tenía los ojos algo hinchados y enrojecidos, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, dándoles un aspecto de desamparo y ternura que por poco sacan a Ryoma de equilibrio. Más el tono de voz áspero y frío que usó para hablarle lo hizo estremecerse.

- Por favor, soltame.

- No.

- Soltame.

- No quiero.

- No me importa los que quieras. ¡Te dije que me soltaras, ya!

Comenzó a forcejear intentando liberarse del agarre, pero no en vano el chico había practicado tenis durante toda su infancia. La tenía sujeta de manera firme, pero sin llegar a lastimarla. En su desesperación, levantó su brazo libre para golpearlo pero fue interceptado ágilmente por la meno derecha del chico y apresado de igual manera. A la chica solo le quedaba el cuerpo y piernas para intentar zafarse, pero al parecer el tenista se le había adelantado en pensamientos por que la empujó con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo hacia atrás, apretándola contra la puerta y a si mismo. Desde su posición pudo ver los ojos sorprendidos de la joven y sentir su respiración agitada, en compás con los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Ahora, la situación se le presentaba muy familiar a Ryoma. Si, recordaba el episodio en los vestuarios. No era exactamente igual, la luz no estaba apagada y ella sabía con seguridad quién era su opresor. Aún así ella se veía igual de asustada, solo que esta vez su miedo no era hacia un desconocido, sino hacia él mismo y eso le irritó. No quería llegar a esto, no la quería asustada, y menos de él. Nunca se imaginó que las cosas iban a derivar en eso.

- Es…es la última vez que te pido que me dejes ir. Si no me soltás … voy a gritar.

- No pienso soltarte y si intentás gritar entonces voy a tener que callarte- Le susurró con toda tranquilidad en un oído.

Sakuno no se dejó amedrentar por esto.

- Para eso vas a tener que soltarme las manos y te juro que ni bien lo hagas no voy a dejar uno solo de tus huesos sanos- Él sonrió divertido ante la amenaza, cosa que la alteró aún más.

- No es necesario que te suelte- Le aseguró, la escena se le hacía cada vez más entretenida mientras veía cómo la chica lo observaba, confusa. En vano intentaba parecer tranquila frente a él. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que se estaba estremeciendo por dentro ante la cercanía y las insinuaciones.

- ¿Si? Me gustaría ver cómo pensás evitarlo.- Soltó la joven de prepo.

Una simple frase; todo lo que el chico estaba esperando que dijera. La miró fijamente mientras se esbozaba en sus labios una amplia sonrisa de complacencia.

Acercó su rostro al de ella, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros – Así- Respondió simplemente, abarcando el espacio que quedaba para unir su boca con la de ella.

**Eso es todo por hoy amigos! Chauses para todos**

**Cyllan Anassan **


	5. Nunca más

**Eloooo a todos hoy!!! Bueno, espero que la espera no haya sido mucha. Hoy hice un esfuercito y terminé el cap 6 por lo que les dejo el 5 (tendré que pensar en el 7 ahora). Me imagino que algunos habrás esperado este capítulo con algo de ansias, bueno, espero no decepcionarlos gente linda . No tengo nada más que decir así que lean con gusto que no hace nada mal. Ya saben, cualquier opinión, duda, queja, etc manden un review. Admiro la sinceridad por sobre todas las cosas así que no se ablanden ni se amilanen ;)**

Capítulo 5

Nunca más

- Fiiiiuuuuuuuuuu

Nanako se acercó rápidamente a la cocina para retirar la pava del fuego antes de que el agua hirviera de más. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo abrió uno de los muebles altos de la cocina y sacó un par de tazas de té en tonos pasteles con pequeñas hojas y flores en relieve y las colocó en una bandeja, junto con un par de platitos y las respectivas cucharitas plateadas. En otra bandejita pequeña, colocó algunas tostadas recién preparadas y algunas galletitas dulces que sacó de un pote sobre la mesada. Por último preparó en un pequeño recipiente un poco de mermelada de durazno (NA: Ay, ya me dio hambre, siempre me pasa lo mismo) y puso las servilletas a un costado. Se alejó un poco de la mesada para admirar su obra.

- Perfecto, no me falta nada- Una amplia sonrisa surcaba su bello rostro.

Nanako era una chica un poco simple en sus cosas, pero siempre que hacía algo, ya sea que se tratase de una simple merienda, lo hacía con todo el esmero posible. Ella era así, y se contentaba con ver la cara satisfecha de su familia y amigos. Siempre dispuesta, siempre alegre y servicial, era raro verla enojada y las pocas veces que lo hacía seguramente tenía directa relación con su tío y sus "gustos". Pero hoy se encontraba especialmente de buen humor.

Ella había sido una de las primeras en darse cuenta del cambio que se había suscitado en su primo desde hacía un par de días. Lo notaba más malhumorado y callado de lo normal (NA: como si eso fuera posible), ya no quería jugar al tenis con su padre, ni se molestaba en contestarle cuando éste decidía molestarlo y lo único que podía escucharse de él eran unos murmullos constantes e inentendibles, además de uno que otro "si" o "no". Ni siquiera Karupín se salvó de su indiferencia y tubo que pasar las últimas noches en la cama de Nanako, después de pasarse más de la mitad de la noche maullando frente a la puerta del tenista.

La chica estaba muy inquieta por esto y no era capaz de adivinar el por qué. No se animaba a preguntárselo directamente a Ryoma, tenía miedo de que la evadiera y se alejara de ella. Porque Nanako podía enorgullecerse de ser una de las pocas personas con las que el chico solitario se había animado a hablar de sus asuntos personales, sabía que le costaba mucho sincerarse y por eso no quería arriesgarse a perder su papel de confidente. El otro que tenía ese mismo privilegio era, increíblemente, Momoshiro. Fue precisamente por él que ella se enteró de la "causante" de la actitud de su primo. Él también había notado el cambio en el chico y, a su manera poco ortodoxa, había logrado averiguar que la causa de su estado era nada menos que la hija de Sumire-sensei. Hablando con Momo, se había enterado de la evidente atracción de esta chica por Ryoma y le sorprendió el no haberse enterado de esto tres años antes. Por supuesto, su primo le había hablado de una jovencita con largas trenzas que nunca faltaba a sus partidos, pero generalmente este comentario estaba relacionado más que nada a lo molesta que resultaba su compañera: una niña de coletas que no sabía de otra forma de hablar que no fuera gritando. Nunca le había dado algún indicio de interés por alguna de ellas o por cualquier otra chica, así que no le dio demasiada importancia.

Pero se había equivocado al suponer esto. Aparentemente, algo debía haber hecho esa chica para causar ese cambio en su primo, no se le ocurría qué podía ser pero eso no era relevante para ella. Lo importante era que Ryoma mostraba algún interés especial por alguien y eso era lo que la alegraba sobremanera.

Se dirigía tarareando hacia un cajón, en busca de los elementos necesarios para la preparación del té, cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta. Dio un pequeño respingo, por lo general la gente tocaba el portero eléctrico ya que no sabían que el portón de enfrente podía abrirse sin necesidad de que lo accionara alguien de adentro. Sólo había una persona que podía saberlo además de su familia. Inmediatamente después que ese pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, pudo notar con disgusto que sus manos sudaban y temblaban levemente._ 'Siempre me tiene que pasar lo mismo'_, suspiró resignada, como siempre hacía cada vez que su tío se salía con la suya. Salió de la cocina sin prisa alguna, queriendo retrasar el momento, pero para cuando quiso acordarse, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de entrada y su mano giraba el pomo de la misma. Apenas la había abierto unos centímetros cuando una ráfaga de aire la chocó de frente, anunciando la inminente tormenta. No pudo evitar un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral por completo; pero este no fue causado por el viento, sino la figura que tenía frente a ella y que le sonreía con cordialidad.

- Buenas tardes, Nanako-chan

-----------------------------

Apenas rozó sus labios con los suyos, Ryoma notó que la chica se tensaba contra su cuerpo. Sólo un leve respingo, pero muy evidente para él, que se encontraba tan cerca de ella. Por su parte, el chico sintió cómo una oleada que era hirviente pero a la vez gélida, nacía del centro de su cuerpo y se extendía lentamente por su ser, provocando la aceleración de su corazón, aumentando su frecuencia respiratoria. Adrenalina: una sensación tan agradable y a la vez tan dolorosa, que aumentaba su ansiedad de obtener más de ella, de calmar el calor que lo invadía y que le quemaba la punta de los dedos. Su cuerpo temblaba casi imperceptiblemente buscando la reacción de su cerebro para continuar y él no se hizo esperar al llamado. Sin dejar de pensar en lo suaves que se sentían sus labios sobre los suyos se movió lentamente, acariciándola, buscando que la chica respondiera al roce y le permitiera profundizar el beso.

Pero no llegó reacción alguna, seguía tan paralizada como en el primero contacto, y si bien Ryoma no podía verla por tener sus ojos cerrados, sabía con total seguridad que ella mantenía los suyos bien abiertos.

Sin dejarse amedrentar por esto, se separó lentamente de Sakuno y de igual modo se dirigió hacia el inicio de su delicado cuello, por debajo de su oído. Se detuvo unos instantes para aspirar la dulce fragancia de su perfume y admirar la blancura perlada de su piel, he inició un camino de cortos y delicados besos que descendían hasta sus hombros.

Que bien se sentía la tibia piel bajo su boca, que dulce era tenerla entre sus brazos. Pero por sobre todo, que regocijo inundó su cuerpo al notar que, con cada pequeño contacto, ella se estremecía cada vez más. Pero la señal que tanto esperaba llegó cuando se aproximó al hueco que formaba la unión de sus clavículas. Un pequeño poso de deleite para sus ojos, que no pudo evitar acariciar con su lengua. Al instante sus oídos captaron un leve gemido, apenas contenido por la jovencita, a la vez que su cuerpo se relajaba completamente contra el suyo. No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo: lo había conseguido. Sin pensarlo dos veces elevó su rostro hacia el suyo nuevamente y volvió a besarla. Lamiendo su labio inferior en petición, obtuvo una respuesta inmediata e introdujo su lengua, profundizando el contacto.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que esa chica podía resultar tan incitante y embriagante a la vez? Con su apariencia inocente y retraída costaba creer que pudiera despertar tanto desenfreno en si mismo. Quizás este pensamiento podía parecer algo arrogante, pero Ryoma Echizen era así, hasta a él mismo le llamaba la atención que alguien pudiera causar tal efecto en él. No era una persona fácil de alterar, pero ahora sentía que de un momento a otro podía estallar o desplomarse en el suelo, ya que sentía sus piernas como gelatina. La silenciosa habitación se veía interrumpida intermitentemente por pequeños gemidos apagados que escapaban de sus bocas a cada movimiento. Las muñecas de Sakuno se encontraban liberadas ahora y rodeaban el cuello del tenista, que la sostenía por la cintura. Sus manos jugaban con sus cabellos azul-verdoso, descendiendo hasta su nuca, sobre sus hombros, hasta posarse sobre sus pectorales bien marcados.

'_Creo que me siento mareado' _fue lo único que su mente pudo asimilar a través del torbellino de emociones que experimentaba en ese momento. Pero no pudo disfrutarlo mucho más ya que las manos de Sakuno, estratégicamente posicionadas en su pecho, lo separaron de ella con un enérgico empujón. No pudo evitar trastabillar con uno de sus pies y caer sentado al suelo haciendo un ruido apagado.

Conteniendo un quejido de dolor causado por la mala caída, levantó la vista hacia ella, con sorpresa y confusión. La vio de pié, rígida, mirando el suelo. Intentó encontrar sus ojos pero su flequillo los ocultaba, así que no pudo adivinar su expresión, hasta que levantó la vista. Ya no quedaban rastros de lágrimas, apenas un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero eso no era lo que captaba su atención. Su mirada, brillante por las recientes lágrimas, no mostraba nada de vida. A decir verdad, no expresaban nada y esto le resultó más doloroso a Ryoma que cualquier mirada de odio, desprecio o indiferencia que pudiera haberle profesado.

- Nunca más- Susurró por lo bajo, su vos era casi robótica.

Siguieron unos segundos de silencio.

- ¡Nunca más¡¿Entendiste Echizen¡¡¡NUNCA MÁS!!!

Y sin esperar contestación alguna, tomó su mochila y abandonó la habitación.

El chico siguió en la misma posición en el suelo, observando la puerta levemente entreabierta sin verla realmente, durante unos minutos. Lentamente, su mano derecha tocó sus labios buscando el calor hace poco perdido.

-¡¡ Pero que estúpido!!- Golpeó el suelo con uno de sus puños.

Con un ágil movimiento se levantó, e ignorando las punzadas de dolor provenientes de su cóccix, corrió tras ella.

---------------------------

- ¿Té? – Ofreció Nanako tímidamente.

- Si, gracias- Su acompañante tomó la taza que le ella le tendía y se la llevó a la boca.

- Todavía no me dijiste la razón de tu visita……. Momoshiro-kun (NA: que largo que queda, no?)

El rostro del joven se frunció levemente al escucharla. Puso la taza sobre la mesa y la miró con fingida indignación.

- Ya te dije que no me llames así Nan, me hace sentir viejo. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a llamarme Momo-chan? Por Dios¡Tenemos la misma edad!- Resopló

La chica sólo se limitó a sonreírle, divertida. _'Nunca'_ pensó _'Me encanta verte haciendo pucheros'. _Él la observaba incrédulo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a la infranqueable determinación de la chica. Y no era para menos, teniendo que convivir con autistas como Ryo-chan o locos depravados como su tío…

- No contestaste a mi pregunta- Insistió ella.

- ¿Eh? Ah, si. Quería ver si las cosas iban bien por acá.

- ¿Qué cosas?- Preguntó extrañada.

- Se que Ryusaki vino a ver a O-chibi – Dijo él en voz baja, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo en complicidad.

- Si, ella llegó hace unas horas- Le confirmó. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos.

- ¿Y bien?- Continuó.

- ¿Y bien qué?

- ¿Pasó algo interesante?

- No se.

- ¿Cómo que "no se"?

- Si, no se ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saberlo?- Preguntó ella, incrédula.

- Espiando- Fue la concisa respuesta del tenista.

-¿¡Que!?

- Si, mirá, te acercás a la ventana y muy despacio…..

- ¡No voy a espiarlos¿Pero cómo se te ocurre?- Contestó escandalizada.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es algo que yo haría.

- ¡Exactamente! VOS lo harías, yo no.

Y no pudo evitar sonar angustiada al decirlo. Eran tan diferentes. Ella muy correcta, y él…un caso perdido. Eso le daba la pauta de que Momoshiro nunca se fijaría en ella. Sumando el hecho de que, de por si, era la prima de su mejor amigo, al chico debía resultarle un tanto aburrida e insoportablemente insufrible. No, él no se fijaría en una chica tan poco interesante como ella. _'Pero bueno, al menos este asunto de Ryoma me permite pasar algún tiempo con él. Algo es algo' _pensó apesadumbrada. Por lo visto, Momo notó que algo de lo que había dicho la había afectado porque se apuró a decir:

- Bueno, no importa, en serio. Lo entiendo, tenés razón.

Nanako levantó la vista, intrigada.

- ¿Qué entedés?- Cuestionó insegura.

- Entiendo que la confianza que Ryoma te tiene es algo que valorás mucho, y que no pensarías ponerla en juego por nada tan estúpido como lo que te propuse. Yo en tu lugar no lo haría.

Silencio. Ella lo observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó incómodo.

- No, nada. Es que…bueno… Nunca pensé que pudieras llegar a decir cosas tan serias y……sinceras- Inmediatamente después de que las palabras abandonaron su boca, se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta de que no habían sonado muy bien y deseó que la tierra se la tragara. Momoshiro no pensó lo mismo.

- Si bueno, por lo general digo puras estupideces- Se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado- Tengo la mala costumbre de hablar antes de pensar. Claro, no es el caso cuando estoy con vos- Dijo despreocupadamente.

- No te entiendo.

- ¿No? Pensé que estaba bastante claro- Hizo una pequeña pausa- Me resulta imposible no ser razonable cuando estoy con vos, Nan- Su gesto pícaro había desaparecido y ahora la miraba completamente serio. Vaya, ahora si que estaba confundida ¿Y ese comentario a qué venía? _'Y para colmo siento que me sudan las manos y mi cara debe parecer un tomate. Estúpido Momoshiro' _Maldijo en silencio y desvió la mirada hacia la tetera. Sólo podía escucharse el tic-tac del reloj de la cocina. _'¡¡¡Que desesperante!!! _

- Estemh…… ¿no vas a hacer nada?

- ¿Hacer, qué? – Repentinamente el tenista parecía algo nervioso.

- Si¿no pensabas espiar a mi primo?

- Ah, eso. No, estoy mejor acá. Además no quiero interrumpir si "algo interesante" está pasando- Dejó escapar un leve suspiro

Nuevamente silencio sepulcral. Nanako se estaba inquietando así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lo que para variar, fue un error.

- Sakuno me estuvo hablando de vos hoy.

- ¿En serio?- Parecía bastante interesado por el comentario- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

- Bueno…….- Vaciló nerviosa _'¡Tonta!'_- Seguramente lo dijo en broma, no es importante, no me hagas caso- Intentó evadir el asunto.

- Ya lo soltaste, así que ahora hablá.

- Es que es una tontería, no se ni para qué te lo dije…

- Nan- La cortó él.

- Bueno- No se podía negar a nada que él le pidiera- Cuando le conté que venías a ver a Ryo-chan seguido ella……bueno, ella me dio a entender que vos eras un versero con las chicas.

- ¿En serio dijo eso?

- Si, solo fue un comentario al aire. Te dije que no era importante- Agitó una de sus manos, como restándole importancia.

- ¿Y vos, qué pensás?

-¿Qué pienso de qué?

- De lo que dijo Ryusaki- Esto ya se estaba volviendo algo denso y la chica no estaba muy segura de qué decirle. Optó por ser lo más sincera posible.

- No se. En realidad no es importante lo que yo piense.

- Para mí si- Dijo con firmeza. Su mano sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de la taza.

- Yo….creo que no- _'Quiero creer que no'_

- ¿Creés?- Sonaba algo decepcionado.

- Quiero decir que no, es decir, no veo la razón para que lo hagas. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te gusta hablar de más¡de vez en cuando, claro!- Se corrigió al ver la expresión desolada del chico- Pero no creo que seas una de esas personas que le gusta alardear o darse aires- Si, muy sincera. _'Demasiado' _pensó.

El muchacho no dijo nada. ¡Esto era el colmo¿Momoshiro callado¿Sin nada gracioso (y por ende, estúpido) que decir? El chico miraba su taza como alucinado, pasando sus dedos por el borde. Ahora parecía más relajado. Nanako suspiró en silencio sin saber qué hacer; ese chico lograba confundirla continuamente con su actitud.

Sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, la chica se levantó bruscamente. Momo la miró algo sorprendido y la imitó.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó algo inquieto.

- No, no es nada. Me acabo de acordar de que tendría que haberles llevado el té a los chicos hace rato- Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la cocina para tomar la bandeja preparada.

- Te acompaño entonces- Dijo, ya tras de ella.

- No es necesario. Tu té se va a enfriar- _'Entendé que te necesito lejos' _suplicó en silencio.

- Ya lo terminé. Y ni loco me pierdo de ver a los tortolitos- Contestó jovialmente.

Nanako siguió por el pasillo hacia el segundo piso, con Momoshiro pisándole los talones. Pero no pudo llegar ni a la mitad de camino cuando escuchó un grito y, momentos después, vio a una Sakuno por demás alterada que bajando las escaleras. Cuando la tuvo a escasos dos metros pudo ver que su rostro estaba acalorado y sus mejillas húmedas. Esto no era nada bueno.

- Pero, Saku-chan….. ¿Ya te vas?- Alcanzó a decir cuando la tuvo enfrente.

La chica sólo se detuvo unos momentos y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Perdón Nan, pero no puedo quedarme. Gracias por todo- Y sin siquiera reparar en Momoshiro, abrió la puerta de entrada y desapareció.

Inmediatamente, y antes de que nadie pudiera vislumbrar qué estaba pasando, se escuchó que alguien más se acercaba por el pasillo. Giraron sus rostros al unisón para ver a un Ryoma igualmente alterado que corría hacia ellos, seguido por Karupín.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta, Momo lo interceptó.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasó acá?- Exigió.

El chico lo observó con fastidio y sin decir nada lo empujó contra la pared para seguir su camino.

- ¡Ryoma!- Esta vez fue Nanako la que intentó detenerlo con su voz. El chico se paró a pocos centímetros de la puerta, sin voltearse a verla. Ambos se daban la espalda.

- Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, más te vale que lo arregles.

El tenista tomó el pomo de la puerta y giró levemente su cabeza.

- No necesito que me lo aclares……… Momoshiro- El aludido se sobresaltó al oír su nombre- Espero que no hayas olvidado lo que te dije la otra vez.

Para cuando la chica volteó a verlo, su primo ya se había ido. En su lugar, un pequeño gato miraba la puerta inquisitivamente. De su boca escapó un maullido.

-------------------------------

Plaf, plaf, plaf.

Una figura alta y delgada corría por las calles de la ciudad, sin importarle pisar los grandes charcos de agua sucia que se aparecían intermitentemente. Al alcanzar una esquina débilmente iluminada se detuvo bruscamente, apoyándose contra el poste de luz. Se trataba de una jovencita.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, con dificultad. Podía notar como su pecho subía y bajaba velozmente y a su corazón bombearle constantemente en sus oídos. Estaba exhausta y temblaba débilmente, pero ni la fría ventisca ni el repentino diluvio tenían que ver con su estado.

'_Sabía que tendría que haberme traído el paraguas' _fue lo único que pudo razonar mientras veía como gruesas gotas se escurrían por algunos mechones de pelo, estaba completamente empapada. En el momento en que había abandonado la casa de ese idiota pudo escuchar los fuertes truenos y supo que llovería de un momento a otro. Ya había corrido dos cuadras cuando sintió las gotas sobre sus hombros desprotegidos y al llegar a las seis ya no quedaba un centímetro de ella que no estuviera, como mínimo, húmedo.

Puso una de sus manos contra su pecho, oprimiendo, intentando apaciguar la sensación de que sus pulmones se estaban quemando con cada inhalación. Ya no le importaba el mojarse, ni mucho menos el hecho de que se encontraba sola en medio de una calle a oscuras. Ahora que estaba segura de que se encontraba lo bastante lejos de él y que no la seguía, recorrió el resto de la distancia que la separaba de su casa lentamente.

Miraba fijamente a sus pies caminar como sonámbulos por entre las baldosas inundadas. Se sentía desconectada de todo lo que la rodeaba, incluso sus oídos parecían zumbar, opacando los demás sonidos callejeros. Ni siquiera se dio por enterada cuando subió las escaleras de la entrada y tocó el timbre de su casa. Al instante pudo escuchar el ruido de las llaves girando y la puerta abriéndose.

- ¡¡Sakuno, hija!!- Dijo su madre con visible preocupación, a la vez que la rodeaba con sus brazos y la hacía entrar- ¿Qué pasó que llegaste tan tarde? Por Dios! Estás toda mojada. Pensé que tu amigo te acompañaría hasta acá- No mostraba intenciones de soltarla.

Ahora que la humedad y el frío de la calle habían quedado atrás y en cambio la rodeaba la calidez de su hogar, notó la contractura que sufrían sus músculos por el esfuerzo y un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir su ropa mojada contra su piel. Se sentía muy débil y lo párpados le pesaban, pero aún así tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para separarse de su madre.

- Estoy bien mamá. En serio, solo me mojé un poco, no es nada- Sentía sus pies como plomo mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras- Con un buen baño caliente se arregla.

Pero no pudo llegar ni al descansillo, la mujer la había tomado por lo hombros e hizo que la chica la enfrentara.

-Nada de baños, ya fue mucha agua por hoy- La declaración fue acompañada por un pequeño apretón en los hombros de Sakuno- Quiero que subas a tu pieza, te seques, te pongas el pijama más abrigado que tengas y te metas a la cama. En un rato subo con un poco de sopa caliente y una taza humeante de té¿está bien?- Le sonrió a su hija y le besó la frente- Ay Dios, estás ardiendo. Subí ahora mismo.

La chica ni se molestó en contradecirla. En cuestión de minutos ya estaba en su cama, vistiendo un camisón de algodón grueso color verde agua y teniendo una guerra con el peine para desenredarse los nudos que se le habían formado. La señora Ryusaki llegó un instante después y la ayudó a desenredarse mientras ella se terminaba la sopa y el té. Ahora que estaba seca, caliente y cómodamente arropada, sus ojos no tardaron en caer por el peso de la gravedad, hundiéndose en un profundo sueño.

Fuera de la casa. En la cuadra de enfrente, una figura observaba la ventana apenas iluminada por el velador, sin inmutarse por las gotas que empapaban su remera deportiva. Se quedó así unos minutos más. Finalmente, cuando la pequeña luz dejó de brillar, dejó escapar un suspiro largamente contenido y abandonó el lugar.

--------------------------------

Refregaba y refregaba, cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez. No importaba que la mancha hubiese desaparecido o que el color tenue de la mesa se destiñera poco a poco por la constante fricción. No importaba, con eso se sentía más tranquila, se sentía liberada, casi como gritar a los cuatro vientos. Todos tenemos algún tipo de chivo expiatorio que nos funciona como válvula de escape. El de Nanako era limpiar, los paños eran su calmante, funcionando como una especie de cable a tierra que descargaba el rayo de sus emociones.

A su lado y sentado a la mesa, un joven de cabellos oscuros y de punta la observaba con tranquilidad, sólo un escurridizo brillos en sus ojos delataban lo graciosa que le parecía la situación. La conocía bien, sabía que no pararía hasta sacarle el esmalte a todos los muebles o hacer un agujero en el suelo de tanto pasar el trapeador. Lo mejor era dejarla seguir hasta que sus propios músculos tomaran represalias.

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que Ryusaki y Ryoma abandonaran la casa y habían dejado un torbellino silencioso de pensamientos entre los dos. Inmediatamente después de darle su advertencia, Nanako había vuelto a la cocina seguida por Momo, quien tomó asiento mientras la veía guardar todo nuevamente, sin mediar palabra. Luego regresó junto al chico para servirle otra taza de té recién hecha y, sin querer, volcó parte del líquido en la mesa. Sin decir nada y haciéndole un gesto al tenista para que no se levantara a ayudarla, tomó un paño limpio, el pulidor de muebles y comenzó a fregar. Y así había estado hasta ahora. Ya le había dado tres capas de abrillantador al mueble y ya iba amenazando con la cuarta, cuando Momo decidió empezar una charla para distraerla.

- Si seguís así se te va a caer el brazo ¿sabías?- Puso su mejor cara de inocentón y esperó recibir una contestación, pero la chica lo ignoró. Él solo se limitó a resoplar.

-Ya está Nan!!!. El que te enojes no va a cambiar las cosas para mejor- Posó una de sus manos sobre la de ella para que se detuviera- Ryoma es grande y puede arreglar sus asuntos él solo- Esperó unos segundo por una respuesta. Como ella estaba inclinada hacia delante su cabellos le caía por los costados, impidiéndole ver su rostro.

-Es que no lo puedo entender. ¿Vos viste la cara de esa chica? Esto no puede ser una pavada típica de adolescentes- Soltó finalmente.

- Es lo mismo. No hay nada que hacer. No te podés meter en los problemas de Ryoma, tiene que aprender solo.

- Pero igual- Insistió- No entiendo qué pudo pasar para que ella se pusiera así y saliera de esa forma. ¿Qué razones pudo tener Ryo-chan para ponerla así? Ella parece tan buena- Apretó el repasador con su puño- Ese tarado de mi primo no aprende más!!- Dijo temblando de enojo. Estaba segura que, de los dos, Ryoma era indudablemente el culpable. Sabía que era tan estúpidamente impulsivo para hacerlo.

- En realidad es muy obvio- Dijo Momo con suficiencia- Está picado porque el capitán anda detrás de Ryusaki. Desde que le empezó a dar clases particulares de tenis, Ryoma se puso más agrio de lo normal y agresivo en los partidos.

- ¿El capitán de tu equipo le está dando clases a Sakuno?

- Si. El capitán Kikumaru también se puso más raro de los normal (NA: claro, porque raros son igual) Anda como en una nube, se olvida los horarios y llega tarde a los torneos.

- Kikumaru……¿No es ese chico pelirrojo, de ojos azules y mirada pícara¿El fanático de los peluches y la pasta dental?- preguntó ella. Momoshiro la miró asombrado.

- ¿Y desde cuándo sabés tanto de él¿Es que te gusta o algo?- Su tono levemente de reproche y su mirada desconfiada.

-¿Eh? No, no!!- Dijo Nanako mientras agitaba las manos, nerviosa- Sólo lo conozco de vista. Es que Ryoma me habla mucho de sus compañeros de equipo.

- ¿Habla de nosotros? Pensé que apenas se sabía los nombres- Un brillo de complicidad salió de sus ojos- ¿Te habló de Kaoru?

- Mmmhh, si. Un chico alto, morocho, usa una bandana en la cabeza y es muy malhumorado. Creo que lo apodan "Mamushi". Ryo-chan dice que no se parece en nada a una serpiente, sino más bien a una culebrita insípida y que su siseo se parece más al de un sifón de soda que al de una víbora.

-Vaya!!!…¿Qué hay de Inui Sadaharu?

- Chico muy alto, pelo crespo, anteojos con marco cuadrado. Es el entrenador asistente y siempre anda con una libreta para todos lados. Según mi primo, en su otra vida debió ser una calculadora y dice que sus "jugos nutritivos" podrían voltear a un elefante- Al decir lo último pudo ver que Momo se tapaba la boca con una mano y su rostro se tornaba algo pálido y verdoso.

- Creo que ya entendí la idea- Dijo sin querer saber nada más, aunque- Este…¿Ryoma de casualidad no te dijo nada de mí?- Se aventuró a preguntar.

- Claro!!! De quien más habla es de vos- Le ella aseguró alegremente.

- ¿Pero bien o mal?

-Oh, bueno. Me dijo alguna vez que le parecés un puercoespín parlanchín, que en lugar de raqueta tendría que blandir un micrófono porque no servís para otra cosa más que para hablar….ah, y que sos más chismoso que una jubilada en misa de domingo - Finalizó tranquilamente.

Poco a poco el rostro de Momoshiro se fue tornando rojo, de sus oídos salía humo- ¡¿Eso te dijo?! Mirá quién habla, el reprimido- Soltó molesto. Nanako ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había dicho. Supuso que el chico se lo tomaría con humor.

- Ay Momo-san, no es tan así. Ryo-chan es muy hablador, pero la mitad de las cosas que dice no son en serio. Creeme, soy su prima, en todos los años que lo conozco aprendí a leer entre líneas y estoy segura de que te considera el mejor de sus amigos, quizás el único que pudo acercarse tanto a él.

- Si claro- Dijo en un murmullo, a la vez que se levantaba- Bueno, creo que me voy yendo. Quería esperar a Ryoma para ver cómo le había ido, pero creo que se va a tardar y ya es de noche.

Nanako se paró y lo siguió hasta la puerta- No te hagas drama, si pasa algo importante te aviso- Le aseguró mientras le abría la puerta y salían al fresco patio. La lluvia había cesado un poco y apenas se sentían unos leves chispazos de la llovizna. Momo tomó su bicicleta y fue hasta el portón de entrada, seguido por la morena. Montó la bici y se volteó a ver a la joven que tenía las cejas fruncidas y la mirada perdida en la nada.

- Basta Nan, no te preocupes más por él- Le dijo casi en súplica.

- Es que no lo puedo evitar. Estoy casi segura de que lo va a arruinar como siempre- Se defendió.

- Mirá, por lo que me dijo la última vez que hablamos en serio, a mi me parece que por fin se dio cuenta de sus errores.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?- Le preguntó extrañada.

Momo se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándose con nerviosismo, pero finalmente habló.

- Creo que sus palabras textuales fueron: _"Si estas realmente seguro entonces hacelo, te doy permiso. Pero pensá bien en lo que hacés porque antes que tu amigo, soy primo y si me entero que te mandas las mismas cagadas que yo, te rompo la cara de una piña ¿Te quedó claro?"_- Se quedó unos segundos en silencio- Creo que fue bastante "directo" ¿No?

Nanako estaba algo perdida- Creo que no entendí bien ¿Qué tiene que ver el que sea primo?

El tenista se limitó a sonreírle dulcemente- ¿No me dijiste que sabías leer entre líneas?- Y sin más se acercó a su rostro y deposito un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios- Buenas noches, Nanako.

Y se fue; tan rápido como el viento que soplaba en ese momento, jugando con los cabellos color azabache de la joven. Jugando a ocultar su sonrojo.

**Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado. ¿Ya les dije que aprecio la sinceridad? si creo que si, no insito más porque sino serán DEMASIADO sinceros. Chau chau**

**Cyllan Anassan ;)**

**PD: Ya antes lo revisé varias veces, pero si hay alguna falta fea me declaro culpable por vaga, nada más. **


	6. Fue entonces que

**Wenas y santas para todos. Acá estoy una vez más con otro cap de esta historia, me llevó un poco de tiempo pero ya está. Espero que no se molesten, pero este en particular es algo mas 'soft' que otros, hay mucha reflexión y poco diálogo, pero lo creí necesario. Me gusta mentaner un equilibrio entre las partes tranquilas y las dinámicas. Espero que les guste de todas maneras . Nos vemos más abajo.**

**Capítulo 6:**

**Fue entonces que…:**

-Mmhh- Se quejó ella entre sueños a la vez que se revolvía entre sus frazadas. En realidad, no se podía decir que estuviera dormida. Hacía rato que su mente podía distinguir que la noche había acabado y que la luz que molestaba a sus párpados provenía de la ventana de su pieza. Se escuchaba a los pájaros y cierto tráfico urbano, pero aún así sus ojos se habían negado a abrirse y la modorra de su cuerpo la hacía mantenerse en la cama.

No quería levantarse, aunque la fiebre ya había bajado bastante y no quedaban rastros de un posible resfrío, sentía que su cuerpo era más pesado de lo normal y sus músculos, agarrotados, le dolían con cada movimiento. Intentó girarse para darle la espalda a la luz matutina y se tapó lo más que pudo con su cubrecama.

Toc Toc

……….

- ¿Hija?- Una voz apagada se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. El bulto en la cama se tapó aún más.

- Sakuno, hija.- Insistió la voz. Diez segundos después se escuchó girar la perilla y la voz sonó más clara y fuerte – Sakuno. Son las dos de la tarde, ya es hora de que te levantes y comas algo – La mujer llevaba consigo una bandeja, la dejó sobre el escritorio y se sentó en la cama, acariciando el cabello de la chica, que sobresalía de entre las mantas.

La joven gruñó levemente y se acurrucó más, haciendo que la señora Ryusaki sonriera. Le hacía recordar a cuando tenía 6 años y no quería levantarse temprano para ir al colegio. Se acercó a ella y le besó el cabello tiernamente.

-No es necesario que te levantes de la cama. Te traje la comida para acá.

- Mmnh….. No tengo hambre, quiero seguir durmiendo- Protestó somnolienta.

- Después podés seguir durmiendo todo lo que quieras, pero me gustarías que comieras algo. Agradecé que no te hago tomar ningún medicamento o jarabe. Pero si me lo ponés difícil…….

Esperó un momento. Poco a poco Sakuno se fue enderezando con algo de torpeza, se sentó en la cama y restregó sus ojos para adaptarse a la luz. Su madre se sintió complacida al ver que ya no tenía lo ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, apenas tenía un tinte rojo en los cachetes y no parecía congestionada ni sudorosa. Se enderezó para alcanzarle la bandeja a su hija y luego de darle un beso en la frente se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Tengo que hacer algunas cosas abajo. Cualquier cosa que necesites, me avisás ¿si?

- Si mamá- Contestó la chica. La puerta se cerró tras ella y quedó sola nuevamente.

Permaneció estática durante unos segundos, observando los alrededores de su habitación. Tomó lentamente la taza de té posada en su bandeja y le dio un pequeño sorbo. No tenía nada de hambre pero aún así lo hizo por inercia, sino su madre tomaría represalias.

Una vez acabado el desayuno, dejó todo aun lado y se recostó en su cama nuevamente, en silencio. Pasó toda la tarde ahí, observando vagamente las sombras proyectadas a través de la ventana en el cielo raso. Su mente no encontraba orientación alguna, era como un lago turbio y gris que no dejaba reflejar pensamiento alguno en sus inestables aguas.

Para ella estaba bien, no quería pensar en nada. Sólo deseaba quedarse así para siempre: no sentir, no razonar. La incipiente fiebre que aún perduraba en su cuerpo le permitía permanecer en ese estado casi catatónico. Lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

No estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había perdido la conciencia, no recordaba el momento exacto en que su visión se nublase y la oscuridad la rodeara. Ahora que su mente estaba nuevamente fresca y descansada, los recuerdos se agolparon ante sus ojos con cruel violencia.

Ryoma había jugado una vez más con ella. Burlándose de su inseguridad y confusión, volviéndola de nuevo a la persona que antes fuera. Sabía que tenía en parte la culpa; por ser débil, por no impedir que él se acercara y la dominara, por traicionarse a si misma cuando se prometió alejarse y olvidarlo.

Una punzada de dolor le escoció en algún lugar recóndito de su ser, apenas un rasguño. Se percató, con algo de sorpresa, que no sentía angustia. Sus ojos, completamente secos, no se irritaban con el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

¿A qué se debía este cambio? Esta reacción no era normal en ella, pero a la vez podía afirmar con total seguridad que no tenía la más leve necesidad de sentirse abatida o melancólica. En cambio, la frustración, el enojo y la indignación pujaban por salir a la luz.

Apretó inconscientemente los puños cuando en su mente se dibujó la burlona risa del tenista, poco antes de besarla. _"Nunca más" _Repitió para si misma con decisión.

Uno suaves golpes a la puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Giró su rostro hacía el reloj que descansaba en su mesa de luz (NA: aún funcionaba, ja :p), marcaba las 18:30. Volvieron a tocar con un poco más de fuerza. Sakuno dejó escapar un silencioso bufido; seguramente su madre quería asegurarse de que cenaría también. Permaneció callada, rogando en silencio que la creyera dormida y desistiera, pero al instante la puerta se abrió y el rostro amable y risueño de la Sra Ryusaki apareció tras ella.

- ¿Sakuno? Ah! Estás despierta- Dijo. La chica se limitó a asentir.

- No quería molestarte, pero ya que estás levantada……… Alguien vino a verte.

Al instante la invadió un gran vacío en su estómago, una corriente helada le recorrió el cuerpo entero, haciéndola estremecer. Podía sentir a su corazón latir con mayor velocidad. No podía tratarse de él ¿verdad? No podía tener el descaro como para venir a…….. a lo que fuera que viniera a hacer.

- ¿Quién es?- Logró articular.

- Es un chico; me dijo que te estaba ayudando en tus entrenamientos. Se presentó como Kikumaru Eiji… ¿Lo hago pasar?- Preguntó la mujer.

Y tan sutil como había llegado, el vacío desapareció siendo desplazado por una grata sensación de alivio. Al no obtener respuesta, su madre la contempló con el seño fruncido.

- Si querés le digo que venga en otro momento.

- No, no – Reaccionó Sakuno- Decile que suba.

- Bueno

La Sra Ryusaki abandonó la habitación. La joven se acomodó un poco en su cama mientras escuchaba un diálogo apagado en la planta baja, seguido del sonido de alguien subiendo las escaleras y a continuación unos golpecitos en su puerta.

- Pase.

El Capitan Kikumaru entró lentamente a la pieza. Al ver que la muchacha lo observaba desde su cama, se detuvo abruptamente, incómodo, sin saber qué decir o a dónde mirar.

- Hola!- Lo saludó ella cordialmente.

- Hola…. Ehmm, espero no estar molestando – Dijo inseguro, mientras se pasaba una mano por los rojizos cabellos.

- NO!! no, para nada. Me alegro de que vinieras.

Inmediatamente después de dichas esas palabras, el joven se transformó radicalmente: Su cuerpo se relajó notoriamente y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió con paso seguro hacia la silla del escritorio y se dejó caer en ella con total despreocupación (Es decir: como Pancho por su casa )

- Bueno, menos mal – Acotó el tenista con alegría.

Sakuno sonrió divertida ante las actitudes versátiles del chico.

- ¿Y bien¿Cómo se siente hoy la enfermita?- Le preguntó él como al pasar.

La chica se sintió algo perturbada con la pregunta. No entendía cómo había llegado a él esa información. En realidad, no entendía por qué últimamente todos se empeñaban en saber sobre su vida (bah…….. "todos" ¬¬u)

- ¿Cómo te enteraste de que estaba enferma? – Quiso saber ella.

Eiji no pudo ocultar su incomodidad.

- Es que, hoy fui a practicar a un club que hay cerca de mi casa –Explicó – Y me crucé con Momoshiro en la entrada. El me dijo todo.

Sakuno ahora estaba más confundida. ¿Y cómo fue que Momo se había enterado? Rebuscó en su mente por un instante y finalmente cayó en la cuenta: Había alguien junto a Nanako cuando ella se la había cruzado en el pasillo. Pero en ese momento se encontraba tan alterada y desesperada por irse que no lo tuvo en cuenta. Seguramente era Momo-sempai. '_Aún así' _pensó ella _'¿Cómo pudo saber lo que pasó?'_ Su mente no pudo concebir otra idea: Ryoma le habría contado todo.

- Un momento – Se interrumpió en voz alta, mirando dudosa al pelirrojo - ¿Qué querés decir con que Momo-sempai te dijo "todo"?

- Bueno – Dijo dubitativo – Él estaba presente cuando te vio salir a toda prisa de la casa, justo un instante antes de que se largara la tormenta… El resto no es difícil de deducir.

- ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó ella.

- Eso es todo lo que él me dijo, pero – Su rostro estaba serio y sus ojos azules la escrutaban con insistencia – no necesité que me dijera más para darme cuenta de lo que pasó.

Ante tal declaración, Sakuno no pudo sostener su mirada, clavándola en el su acolchado sin atreverse a hablar.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? – Preguntó con voz grave – Por que si te dañó, si él te….

- No me lastimó, en serio – Se apuró a contestar.

- Algo tuvo que haberte hecho – Insitió – Para que salieras corriendo de ahí e hicieras toda esa distancia sola, en medio de la noche y con esa lluvia torrencial.

- Eso ya no importa – Intentó minimizar el asunto – Además, salvo por este leve resfrío, no me sucedió nada.

- Pero pudo haber pasado – Retrucó.

- Pero no pasó – Concluyó con determinación. Con su mano derecha tomó la del Capitán y la estrechó suavemente- No quiero que te preocupes tanto, no vale la pena que te molestes así por mí.

- ¡Claro que si! – Entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica y besó el dorso de su mano, provocando un notable sonrojo en la jovencita – Si que lo vale, Sakuno. Yo creía que me tenías más confianza – Reconoció, algo decepcionado.

- Pero sí confío en vos Eiji.

- ¿Entonces por qué no podés contarme lo que sucedió? – Indagó.

El chico se veía tan preocupado por ella. Acariciaba su mano con el pulgar, estrechándola de a ratos en un vano intento por reconfortarla y reconfortarse a si mismo también. La había ayudado tanto durante esos pocos pero terribles días. Se merecía ese derecho.

Permitiéndose todo el tiempo del mundo, fue contando todo lo que había hablado con Echizen desde que decidiera olvidarlo. Cuando tuvo que relatarle sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior no tuvo el valor de mirarlo a la cara; sólo el temblor de los dedos del Capitán contra los suyos le dieron a entender la ira que contenía al escuchar lo que Ryoma había dicho y hecho, pero aún así nunca la interrumpió o emitió opinión alguna.

- No se de qué manera pude llegar a casa. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero por suerte las atenciones de mamá impidieron que empeorara mi congestión – Finalizó- Levantó la mirada para ver que ahora Eiji la tenía fija en el suelo, meditabundo.

- Ya está – Continuó ella después de una pausa – No todo fue negativo. Por fin pude decirle lo que sentía por él – Dijo y no pudo evitar una sonrisa sardónica – Irónicamente fue en el mismo momento en que le dije que no quería verlo nunca más. Pero necesitaba decírselo antes de abandonar todo, sabés?. No me hubiera sentido conforme si hubiese sido de otra manera.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el chico tomó su rostro entre sus manos, hasta que lo tuvo cara a cara a escasos centímetro.

- No te merecés este sufrimiento Sakuno – Dijo con vehemencia. Quería que ella lo entendiera - Él… no te merece.

La jovencita le sonrió con ternura – Gracias. Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, por escucharme y aguantarme. Lo aprecio mucho.

El pelirrojo acarició suavemente la mejilla de la joven, maravillado de su suavidad y del hechizante atractivo de sus ojos pardos. Inconscientemente se fue acercando con lentitud a ella. _'Si me dieras una oportunidad, Sakuno''Te enseñaría que para amar no es necesario sufrir'_ Escasos centímetros separaban sus labios del inminente contacto, y hubiese ocurrido de no ser porque, a último momento, ella movió levemente su rostro. Eiji no se detuvo a pesar de la indirecta y la besó suave y perezosamente en la frente.

Ella se separó un poco de él, con gesto preocupado y angustiado a la vez.

- Eiji…. yo lo siento…. Si te hice pensar algo equivocado. Me apenaría mucho que pensaras que sólo te utilizo – Trató de explicarse.

- Jamás pensaría algo así. Yo tengo que pedirte disculpas, no quise confundirte…-_'No debí confundirme'_- Espero que, a pesar de mi error, no te alejes de mi. No quiero que creas que lo que dijo Echizen pudo ser cierto… Yo sólo quiero que no sufras, haré cualquier cosa…

Se interrumpió abruptamente, frustrado al no poder exteriorizar con satisfacción sus propios pensamientos y por temor a asustarla aún más, prefirió callar y dejar que ella hablara. Sakuno reflexionó unos minutos antes de seguir.

- No voy a alejarme….yo, te prometo que voy a intentarlo…. Es que…

- No necesitás demostrarme nada – La cortó – En lo único que tenés que pensar es en vos y tu bienestar. Con eso me conformo – Le aseguró, y acompañó sus palabras con la sonrisa más conciliadora que se pudo permitir.

- Gracias – Fue lo único que ella pudo articular _'Pero aún así, voy a intentar dejar que me quieras'_ Se aseguró a si misma; no podía estar por siempre bajo un manto de tristeza por una causa que, más que estar perdida, nunca había existido. Eiji estaba dispuesto ha hacer cualquier cosa por verla feliz…

- Sakuno – El joven interrumpió sus pensamiento – Espero que no me malinterpretes por lo que te voy a pedir….Yo ¿puedo abrazarte? – El temor por el rechazo se evidenciaba con cada palabra.

Por toda respuesta, Sakuno se acercó a él y ocultó su rostro contra el torso del tenista, el cual le respondió sin mediar palabra. Al menos la renovada tranquilidad de la joven le brindaba cierto alivio a su abatido corazón.

Quizás, con el tiempo…….

------------------------------------

Miraba intermitentemente el blanco inmaculado del cielo raso y el pequeño reloj con forma de pelota de tenis, que descansaba sobre su mesita de luz.

Las 4:00 AM. Nunca antes se había sentido tan despierto como en ese insoportable momento. El silencio, su eterno compañero, ahora se le antojaba pesado y agobiante. Estaba convencido de que lo oprimía en medio del pecho, quitándole el aire de los pulmones. Pensándolo mejor, era mucho más probable que esa horrible sensación fuese producto de su propio estado de ánimo. En ese momento nada en su vida parecía tener sentido, ni siquiera el tenis lograba apaciguar sus crónicos ataques de ansiedad, calmar los arranques de inquietud o encender su antigua temple.

Volvió a fijar sus ambarinos ojos en el reloj: las 4:45 AM. A continuación, volvió su rostro hacia la pared en la que se apoyaba su cama, un pequeño calendario colgaba, solitario, en la vacía pared. En él estaban marcados los días que habían pasado y Ryoma no tuvo que contar para saber que un mes entero transcurrió desde ese día.

_Ese día…_

Sin poder soportarlo más, se levantó de la cama, se vistió rápidamente tomando su equipo de tenis y abandonó la habitación. No le costó mucho llegar hasta la puerta de entrada y minutos después ya había perdido de vista a la antigua casa de sus padres.

Deambuló durante algún tiempo, sin un rumbo fijo, por calles desconocidas. Era tan temprano que no se veía un alma, el silencio sólo se interrumpía brevemente por el ladrido ocasional de algún perro o el lejano traqueteo de un tren eléctrico.

Volteando una esquina los edificios se abrieron mostrando un gran parque, en su centro se veía un gran arenero con juegos, rodeado por hileras de árboles de cerezo. Estos estaban cargados con flores de un rosa pálido, que bailaban cada vez que una brisa golpeaba sus ramas y, en ocasiones, se desprendían en una hermosa lluvia de pétalos.

El muchacho ignoró cualquier demostración de belleza natural y se sentó en una de las tres hamacas que se balanceaban al compás del viento.

'_Un mes'_

Aunque sabía que era inútil siquiera recordarlo, su mente le reflejaba pantallazos de ese día, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior, con una nitidez que rayaba en lo irritante.

Desde el momento en que sus áureos ojos vieron que la luz abandonaba la pequeña ventana de esa habitación, le pareció que despertaba de un sueño letárgico. Repentinamente sentía que su cuerpo era invadido por el frío y la humedad de la lluvia, sus pulmones ardían por la carrera y un trueno resonó sobre su cabeza, aturdiendo sus oídos. Y por sobre todo eso, se escapó un suspiro de alivio: de saber que ella estaba bien.

No se sintió apurado por llegar pronto a su casa, tomó el camino más largo y para cuando se vio parado frente al portón de entrada, todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. Entró sin molestarse en hacer el menor ruido (En realidad sus maneras eran, por naturaleza, sigilosas como la de un felino, así que nadie lo escuchó) Llegó a su habitación y abrió con pesadumbre la puerta, pero cuando apoyó su mano para cerrarla con cuidado llegó a él un fugaz recuerdo: El calor de un cuerpo contra el suyo, que temblaba, pero no se oponía a sus caricias…la irresistible suavidad de su piel. Sintió las yemas de sus dedos arder contra la madera y se alejó de ella como si estuviera en llamas. Fue directo a su cama y se dejó caer boca abajo, sin percatarse de que las sábanas se humedecían a su alrededor.

Todo era su culpa, no había otra manera de describirlo. Se había portado como un estúpido y todo por no controlar su propio carácter. Claro, había experimentado una de las sensaciones más gratificantes de su vida, pero ¿de que valía si sabía perfectamente que no la tendría de nuevo¿Qué mérito se atribuía si ni siquiera fue consentido por ella? Estaba convencido de que Sakuno le había correspondido sólo para lograr bajar sus defensas y escapar, esto le provocaba sensaciones opuestas: estaba por un lado su orgullo, degradado hasta su punto más bajo, humillado por su propia imprudencia; por otra parte, el que ella se resistiera tan ferozmente, generaba en él una oleada de exquisito furor. Lo divertía verla tan decidida, luchar contra él e, incluso, ella misma. A Ryoma nunca le había gustado las cosas fáciles y el reto que le proponía ella le resultada terriblemente excitante.

Pero por sobre estos pensamientos tan opuestos, por sobre cualquier tipo de sensación o criterio, pesaba en él la cruel realidad: La había lastimado, más allá de su propio orgullo, más allá de sus propios deseos, la víctima era ella.

Fue entonces que esa sensación de vacío invadió su interior. La misma que siguió durante ese largo mes.

A partir de allí, empezó lo que sería una vida de completa conformidad. Se podía decir que vivía por inercia: se levantaba temprano, iba al colegio (ahora si atendía a las clases, ya que cualquier momento de descanso significaba un mundo de imágenes repetidas que lo atormentaban en sueños), entrenaba en las canchas y volvía a su casa para desplomarse en su cama por el resto de la jornada.

Como su carácter de por si ya era antisocial, casi nadie se percató del cambio emocional que sobrellevaba, y eso le dio la pauta de hasta qué punto se había aislado del resto del mundo. En cualquier otra ocasión no le hubiese importado, pero ciertas cosas también habían cambiado y no de un modo positivo.

Nanako ya no le hablaba, al menos no más de lo estrictamente necesario a la hora de la comida. Si no estaba ocupada en las tareas del hogar, estaba afuera haciendo visitas y si Ryoma se topaba con ella en algún de sus momentos de descanso, siempre encontraba una excusa para abandonar la habitación. Con Momo sucedió algo parecido. Durante los entrenamientos se lo veía normal, haciendo sus típicas bromas o molestando a los más pequeños, pero ya no se metía con él. Es más, ni siquiera tomaba la iniciativa en una conversación y por primera vez en su vida, Ryoma no se sintió con la valentía como para enfrentar a Momoshiro en una pelea verbal. Quizás no lo demostrase, pero a pesar de que lo trataba con la misma desenvoltura de siempre, en sus ojos violáceos no se percibía chispa alguna de simpatía.

Otra cosa que le había sorprendido sucedió una semana después del fatídico día. Después de estar prácticamente toda la tarde buscando algún desperfecto en el cielo raso de su habitación, tomó la raqueta de su placard y salió hacia el templo pensando que un partido con el idiota de su padre le serviría para distenderse. Cuando cruzó el umbral del comedor se detuvo abruptamente, perplejo: Momoshiro estaba sentado en la mesa, con su cabeza descansando en una de sus manos y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

Hi – Dijo Ryoma, todavía algo confundido por la presencia de su amigo, pero no por eso menos complacido de verlo (por que lo estaba, aunque no lo demostrase)

El aludido tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, despegó perezosamente la mirada de la puerta y dio un respingo al ver al joven tenista. Se compuso casi instantáneamente porque su voz sonó alegre y despreocupada como siempre.

- Ah! Hola Ryoma, no te había oído entrar. ¿Cómo te va? – Preguntó el moreno tranquilamente, pero sin dejar de echar miradas furtivas hacia la cocina.

El príncipe se percató de esto y levantó una ceja.

- Estoy bien, pero ¿Qué hacés vos acá? – Sonando claramente cortante.

Esto quitó toda la atención que podía tener Momo sobre cualquier otra cosa, observó inquietamente al muchacho que tenía en frente, pero no dijo nada.

No importa – Se respondió Ryoma – Estaba por ir a practicar al templo ¿te gustaría jugar un partido?

Antes de que su amigo pudiera responderle se escuchó el sonido de un empujón y la puerta de la cocina se abrió lentamente para dejar pasar a Nanako, que traía una bandeja preparada para el té. Su rostro pareció sorprendido cuando vio a su primo de pie junto a su compañero, desvió la mirada hasta Momoshiro y este le indicó con la mirada que dijera algo.

- Hola Ryoma-kun – Dijo finalmente, mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa y preparaba las tazas - ¿Te gustaría tomar el té? No te avisé antes porque supuse que estarías durmiendo – Explicó todo esto sin mirarlo a la cara.

No – Fue su única respuesta – Tengo pensado ir a entrenar un poco – Y dicho esto, le lanzó una significativa mirada a Momoshiro, el cual no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por surte, Nanako se adelantó.

- Está bien Momo, si querés ir….

- No! – La frenó este – No, Ryoma – Lo enfrentó tranquilamente – Yo vine a ver a Nan…. Perdón, ya jugaremos un partido en otro momento – Y volvió su atención hacia la taza que ella le extendía.

El muchacho no dijo nada, ahí parado, observando cómo su prima lo esquivaba y su amigo (si, su amigo) también lo ignoraba. Dio media vuelta y encaró hacía el patio.

- ¿Seguro…. no querés acompañarnos? – Se escuchó la voz femenina por lo bajo.

- Ya te dije que no – Y se marchó.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de otra cosa importante: No era tan independiente como creía. Había perdido la confianza de dos de las personas que más estimaba en su vida y, otra vez, todo era por su culpa. Ahora podía decir con toda seguridad que estaba solo.

Los días se siguieron sucediendo aún más lentamente y el tiempo le demostró que podía empeorar aún más. Si antes se podía decir que existía una "relación" entre él y Sakuno, ahora ya no existían ni los vestigios. Era doloroso tener que verla de lejos, siempre tan callada, siempre tan distante. Estaba admirado de cómo sobrellevaba todo, porque ni siquiera la molesta de su amiga se había dado cuenta de su estado. Quizás fuera porque estaba entusiasmada con la relación de su amiga y el Capitán.

Porque desde aquel día, no pasaba un instante sin que ese insoportable pelirrojo encontrara una oportunidad para tenerla cerca: la acompañaba en los recesos, almorzaban juntos, tenían prácticas extras después de clases. Ryoma sólo podía contemplar esto con resignada molestia.

Pero lo aún más desesperante para él fue ver cómo Kikumaru tomaba su puesto en la admiración de la jovencita. No se presentaba más a sus partidos, sea porque tenía su entrenamiento o porque realmente no quería verlo. En cambio, no faltaba a una sola competencia que incluyera al Capitán y el tenista no podía evitar temblar de impotencia cuando ella le dedicaba las sonrisas que otrora fueran para él, escucharla gritar su nombre era igual de agonizante y más aún ver cómo corría hacia él después de cada victoria para felicitarlo.

Fue entonces que Ryoma tuvo que confesar que estaba celoso.

Más aún, no todo terminaba ahí. Un día como cualquier otro se encontró llegando temprano al colegio. El recinto estaba completamente en silencio, salvo por algún que otro auxiliar que se ocupaba del aseo. Con sus pisadas haciéndole eco en lo oídos, dobló la esquina de un pasillo y llegó hasta su aula, convencido de que era el primero en llegar y con la idea de recuperar el sueño que antes no pudo conciliar en su propia cama abrió la puerta corrediza.

Unos ojos rojizos le devolvieron la mirada desde uno de los bancos. Sakuno lo observaba con ojos muy abiertos y un libro a medio leer en sus manos. El muchacho, igual de pasmado, experimentó en carne propia cómo el calor lo invadía por completo y estuvo seguro de que sus pálidas mejillas estaba casi tan rojas como las de ella.

Un momento… ¿ella estaba sonrojada?

En cualquier otro momento él se hubiera mostrado indiferente y frío mientras ella se le acercaba para saludarlo tímidamente y preguntarle cómo estaba. Pero lo cierto era que ella no es estaba acercando y no parecía tener la intención de decir nada. Por lo que Ryoma se dirigió hacia su banco, no sin antes hacer una formal inclinación hacia ella.

'_Genial, ahora no podré ni dormir'_ Pensó, aunque en su interior no podía estar más positivamente inquieto por tenerla ahí. El sonido de una silla moviéndose hizo que girara su rostro hacia donde Sakuno se encontraba. La vio parada, mirándolo a él, sus manos juntas en el frente.

- Buenos días, Echizen – Se inclinó en saludo y cuando volvió a enderezarse, una débil sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Ella volvió a tomar asiento y recién entonces el chico logró articular palabra.

- Hola – Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

Pero después de eso no hubo más razones para hablarse y los minutos pasaron. Él, con la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos, fingía estar durmiendo, mientras ella seguí inmersa en su lectura. No muy lejos se escuchó el sonido de una campana que anunciaba la hora de entrada y algo más lejos el sonido de voces que se acercaban. El tiempo se había acabado, la oportunidad se había ido.

Puede ser que fuera por la desesperación de no tener otro momento para hablarle, porque siempre estaba acompañada, siempre estaba ocupada en algo, lo que hizo que dijera:

- Ryusaki…. ¿estás bien?

La jovencita lo miró de soslayo, creyendo que había escuchado mal, pero no fue así por la mirada significativa que el chico le dirigía.

- Si, ahora estoy bien – Y para su sorpresa le sonrió nuevamente.

Fue entonces que la puerta del aula se abrió nuevamente y el resto del alumnado se ubicó en sus lugares. No pudo hablar con ella en el resto del día, ni siquiera verla, pero esa noche pudo dormir tranquilamente.

En ese entonces, veinte días habían pasado desde su "estupidez", como él lo llamaba, y creyó que todo podría volver a ser como antes.

….. Estaba muy equivocado.

Ryusaki ahora le hablaba, pero no volvió a buscarlo, jamás inició una charla por su cuenta ni mucho menos asistió a sus partidos. Ya no se la veía tan triste ni silenciosa, pero el que le hablara con tanta formalidad, el que lo pasara por alto con tanta indiferencia le resultaba mucho peor. Por lo menos antes podía estar seguro de que ella pensaba en él, aunque fuera en un sentido doloroso. Sólo le quedaba de consuelo el pensar que su sonrojo al hablarle aún significaba algo, que sus vacilaciones cuando la encaraba por sorpresa eran indicios de que aún estaba en su mente.

Y así pasaron los diez días restantes, días en lo que Ryoma reflexionó más que nunca sobre todo lo que había pasado y sobre si mismo. Fue entonces que tomó una decisión y a partir de ese momento los días parecieron ir más rápidos y ligeros, a la vez que el vacío en su interior se volvía más grande y el nudo de su garganta más pesado.

Si había una solución la encontraría.

------------------------------------

Sus ojos se abrieron y contemplaron sus pies, semihundidos entre la arena. Con un gran suspiro se levantó de la hamaca, tomó su mochila y se encaminó hacia el colegio.

Al llegar allí, lo encontró tan vacío y callado como aquella vez. Repitiendo el mismo camino, escuchando sus pasos haciendo eco nuevamente, le pareció que vivía una especie de Deja vú, estaba casi convencido de que al abrir la puerta la encontraría como aquella vez, con su libro abierto y la mirada sorprendida. Alcanzó la puerta del salón y la abrió con algo de inquietud, inquietud que no le duró mucho ya que el lugar estaba desierto.

Su frustración tampoco duró más de un instante. Alcanzó su puesto y se dejó caer con pesadez, aún tenía todo el día. Apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y se recostó a para tomar una siesta. Seguro le despejaría la mente.

-------------------------------------

Una jovencita caminaba tranquilamente con un libro en su mano. Después de un par de vueltas en la cama, había decidido que llegaría más temprano al colegio para repasar sus notas antes del examen que tendría ese día. Se sentía algo inquieta ante la idea porque recordaba claramente lo que había sucedido diez días antes.

Todavía podría recordar la sorpresa que sintió al verlo tan temprano en el aula. Se había puesto tan nerviosa que temió tartamudear cuando lo saludó. El se había comportado muy educadamente y por eso ella sintió que ignorarlo no sería lo más correcto. Ahora estaba feliz de haberlo hecho, poder verlo a la cara y demostrar que no le afectaba era un gran paso para ella. Claro que no era completamente inmune a él todavía, pero poder tratarlo con normalidad era una buena demostración de carácter.

Pero a pesar de su seguridad, ella había procurado no llegar más temprano. Sabía que en ese sentido estaba "escapando" pero no pretendía exigirse ni mucho menos prestar oportunidades como para que él pudiera hacerle daño.

Por que la inseguridad de Sakuno seguía ahí, ahora algo atenuada por el apoyo de su amigo Eiji. No había tenido problemas para seguir viéndolo desde entonces, se notaba que estaba preocupado por ella y que verla feliz era su prioridad, por eso se cuidaba mucho de no incomodarla. Los entrenamientos, la escuela y los amigos la ayudaban a mantenerse distraída y cada vez le costaba menos acordarse de todo sin sentir tristeza. Se decía a si misma que de todo había que aprender y consideraba que hasta cierto punto, la crueldad de Echizen la había beneficiado. Por ello, ahora podía decir que se encontraba bien, no completamente feliz, pero bien.

Ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del salón y completamente despreocupada, corrió la puerta y vio que el lugar ya estaba ocupado. Ryoma descansaba su cabeza en el pupitre y parecía dormitar.

Sakuno no pudo evitar sentirse molesta _'maldición, justo hoy'_ pensó desganada y casi da un salto cuando el muchacho movió la cabeza hacia donde estaba ella.

- Hola – Se apresuró a decir. No hubo respuesta, al parecer el chico seguía dormido.

Con paso sigiloso se acercó hasta quedar a su lado y se inclinó un poco. Si, parecía profundamente dormido. Se veía muy tranquilo y eso la inquietó un poco (puede ser que fuese enojo) Daba lo mismo, ese no era su problema. Dio media vuelta y trató de dejar el lugar lo más rápido pero silenciosamente posible.

¿Pero cómo se puede hacer silencio si se grita estruendosamente?

En efecto, Sakuno sintió que algo la tomaba de la muñeca inesperadamente y no pudo evitar pegar un grito. Se giró velozmente y sus ojos se chocaron con otros, dorados y un tanto somnolientos.

- ¿Por qué gritaste? – Quiso saber Ryoma, él era quien la había agarrado con la mano.

- ¿Cómo no voy a gritar si me tomaste así de sorpresa? – Pudo decir a duras penas después de lograr tranquilizarse, su mano izquierda oprimía su agitado pecho.

- Perdón – Se disculpó él y la soltó

- No es nada – Le aseguró ya tranquila y dio media vuelta para irse, pero Ryoma la detuvo de nuevo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- No tengo que responderte eso – Retrucó Sakuno, aunque sus ojos demostraron temor.

Eso hizo que el tenista se detuviera, no quería asustar. Si la hacía sufrir pedería la poca predisposición que ella tenía para dirigirle la palabra. Bajó la mirada, avergonzado, pero aún así no la soltó.

- Es verdad, lo siento- Se disculpó. Tal declaración hizo que ella se calmara – No te voy a retener, sólo… quiero pedirte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó intrigada.

- Quiero que hablemos. De lo que pasó ese día y de otras cosas que quiero, necesito, que sepas – Ella pareció querer protestar pero él la frenó – No voy a obligarte a decir nada, no espero que me perdones tampoco, sólo quiero que me escuches.

- No se si va a poder ser….

- Por favor Sakuno. Dame una oportunidad de explicarme. Prometo que no te voy a lastimar, es lo que menos pretendo.

- ¡Pues antes no lo parecía! – Largó ella con amargura.

Ryoma no dijo nada, ni se atrevió a mirarla a la cara cuando la soltó finalmente y se enderezo en su asiento.

La escuchó caminar hasta la salida y a continuación el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Sin más, volvió a hundir su rostro entre sus brazos, derrotado.

- ¿Cuándo y dónde?

Sobresaltado, volvió su cabeza para ver a la muchacha de pie, apoyada contra la puerta.

- Gracias – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

- ¿Cuándo y dónde? – Insistió.

- Después del torneo, en la habitación de almacenaje que está tras los vestuarios – Contestó automáticamente.

- Bien – Obtuvo como toda respuesta y la vio caminar hasta su mesa.

Casi al instante se oyó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases y el sonido de gente entrando en el establecimiento.

- Sakuno – La llamó por última vez. Ella se volteó levemente demostrando que tenía toda su atención.

- Que tengas suerte en el partido de hoy – Y le sonrío con sinceridad; por primera vez en lo que iba de ese interminable mes, se sentía con deseos de hacerlo.

Sakuno asintió con una mueca y volvió su atención al libro que tenía en frente. La puerta del salón se abrió una vez más y las clases dieron inicio.

**Bueno, hasta acá llegamos. No se pueden quejar de la extensión eh? En fin, agradezco en general a todos los que me dejan su opinión (me encanta saber lo que piensan, sea bueno o mal, pero si es largo mucho mejor :p) saben que siempre me encargo de contestar personalmente los review así que es medio innecesario escribir acá. **

**Sólo tengo un aviso: dentro de un par de días me voy para Azul unos 10 días y ya de por si he estado ocupada con varias cosas estos últimos tiempos. Por ende, sepan que todavía no comencé el cap 7 y que no estoy segura de cuánto tardaré en publicarlo. Ya saben que no soy partidaria de dejar a la gente colgada y creo que hasta ahora cumplí razonablemente. Quiero que tengan la tranquilidad de saber que durante mis 'vacaciones' voy a pensar en cómo encarar el siguiente cap (ya es hora de que vaya finiquitando todo) y trataré de esbozarlo en papel y tenerlo bien definido para cuando vuelva. **

**Nada más, disfruten de lo que tengan y nos vemos en otra. Chau**

**Cyllan Anassan. **


End file.
